


Sun and the Moon

by Sorai_Rina



Series: Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartbreaking, High School, Making Out, Moving In Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina
Summary: ".. let me tell you the story about how the Sun loved the Moon so much.."You and Kei were total opposites. You were the Sun and he was the Moon. You showed yourself to everyone while he kept hiding parts of him in the darkness, waiting for someone to break past his walls and accept all of him.That someone was you.Everything changed once he confessed his feelings towards you on top of the hill during the last day of training camp and you agreed to be his, leading the both of you to date 'til University.Kei loved you too much, he didn't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with. You loved Kei too much, you see past his faults, not letting go of him because he's still coming home to you.. except with lip marks on his neck, red lines on his back, and clothes in disarray.You heard and saw the proof with your own eyes yet you didn't leave him. You couldn't leave him.The both of you loved each other too much, you kept hurting yourselves.".. she died every night just to let him breathe."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Sun and the Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856683
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Loving the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Rina: HEY, HEY, HEEYY!~ This is my first time here due to a friend's invitation but not my first time at writing fanfics. I also have an account in wattpad with the same name but not everyone has a wattpad account so because of that, I'm also publishing my stories here to share them! I know that I still have mediocre writing skills but please, enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu and its characters. They are rightfully owned by Furudate Haruichi. (Sadly, Tsukki's not mine too.)

  
  


It's already almost a quarter past your daughter's bedtime and yet you stand there at the end of the hall, staring in concern at the light coming from under her door. You swear if she's playing on the device that your cousin, Kenma gave her, you'll have to talk with him.

You sighed, walking towards her door and knocking thrice. " Sweetie?" you began and turned the knob. The sight that met your (e/c) eyes was unexpected. She wasn't playing but instead, she was on the window seat, hugging her black cat plushy to her chest and staring out her window.

She turned her head and looked up at you once she felt your hand caressing her hair gently. You smiled at her and asked, " Why are you still up? It's already past your bedtime." She stared outside her window again then reached her arms out to you, asking to be carried to which you gladly obliged. You could never deny your daughter, she's so precious when she's being affectionate like this. She somehow resembled your first love who wasn't all that explicit with his feelings during his high school days.

She pointed at the moon outside her window and exclaimed in a somewhat excited-yet kind of flat tone, " The stars are out and the moon is full tonight!" You chuckled and poked her nose, your feet taking you towards her bed. Ah, her love for the moon must've been inherited from you. You love it so much.

" You can see it again tomorrow, sweetie. It's way past your bedtime, you need to sleep," you told her, as you laid her down on the bed. She frowned, well, pouted so you knew it was time to do a trick. " If you sleep early, I'll cook you your favorite breakfast tomorrow, what do you say?" you coaxed her and grinned when you saw her nod furiously.

She went under her covers and you were about to tuck her in but she pleaded in a shy voice, " Can you tell me a story? Mama, please?" You nodded with a soft smile and sat beside her, saying, " Cuddle close, scooch in." She did and nuzzled into your side as she smiled back when you wrapped your arm around her and caressed her hair.

You sighed in content before starting your story, **_" Since you fancy the moon, let me tell you the story about how the Sun loved the Moon so much.."  
_**  
  


* * *

You were walking in the halls with two of your best friends, Hinata and Kageyama. The three of you met with the help of Yachi, your first and genuine girl best friend when she asked you for help in tutoring the two volleyball simpletons. Of course, you immediately agreed. If someone was unfortunate and needed help, you would gladly lend out a hand.   
  
  
  
  


They came to know you after their countless visits to your and Yachi's classroom, to the gym, and to the Foothill store. They were drawn into your personality like everyone did. Your kind, generous, and caring demeanor made them easily befriend you and take a liking to you. That and the fact that you were unbelievably beautiful with your soft smile that sends everyone a feeling of warmth.

Hence the reason why they suggested you to become a manager, along with Yachi because they wanted to be closer to you and to no one's surprise, you agreed. You submitted the form and got the approval from their advisor who was glad to have another pair of hands helping out to handle the boys.

_" This is great! Shimizu-san and Yachi-san would be glad to have another helping hand. Thank you so much, (L/N)-san!"_

_" It's no proble—" you were cut off when he announced that the both of you arrived at the gym. He climbed up the stairs, opened the doors and caught everyone's attention. " Coach Ukai, may I have this moment to announce something?" Coach Ukai nodded and ordered the boys to stop their warm-ups, standing up from the high quality maple wood floor that they were previously stretching on._

_Takeda cleared his throat and stepped aside to let them see you, his hand gesturing towards your direction. " This is your new manager, (L/N) (Y/N) from class 1-5. Please treat her—"_

_"(Y/N)-chan!!!" Hinata came rushing towards you and landed in your awaiting arms, rubbing his head on yours. But his moment was short-lived when the back of his shirt was grabbed by no other than Kageyama who scolded him, " Hinata, boke! Don't just go and touch (L/N)-san, you dumbass!"_

_You giggled as Hinata whined and tried to wriggle out of Kageyama's hold, causing them to stop and stare at you with a blush. Everyone was the same, more so when you flashed them a smile after telling Kageyama to call you by your first name, " Just (Y/N) is fine, Tobio-kun. The same goes for everyone too."_

_You blinked at two males who suddenly knelt in front of you with tears running down their faces, their hands in a prayer position as they exclaimed, " IS THIS ANOTHER GIFT FROM THE GODS?! ARE YOU REALLY THE (L/N) (Y/N) OF CLASS 1-5, THE SCHOOL'S PRECIOUS ANGEL?! SOMEONE PINCH US!" Suga and Daichi was about to step in because the duo might just scare you away like they did with Yachi but you did something._

_You placed a hand on both of their shoulders and said, " It's bad to let someone inflict pain onto you, senpai-tachi." You smiled at them. They were frozen and in less than a second, they stepped away with flaring cheeks and bowed in a 90 degree angle towards you. Suga intervened and pushed them away to their fellow second-years and introduced himself; the others following his example. The practice was also cancelled to get to know you better._

_The last one to introduce was the one that pulled you in like iron to a magnet. When you stood in front of the tall blonde, he was just staring down at you, staying quiet as he does. You tilted your head, waiting for his introduction but was cut off short when he looked away with a click of his tongue. Tanaka and Noya grew irk marks, folding their sleeves up their arms as they prepared to confront the blonde. Luckily, there were demanded to stay still in their places by Suga and Ennoshita who was holding onto the back of their shirts._

_"Tsukki! That isn't nice to (Y/N)-chan!" his freckled friend scolded him which made him click his tongue again before walking away to somewhere far from the others and drink his water in peace. Yamaguchi sweat dropped then turned to you, his olive orbs looking apologetic towards his friend's behavior. " I'm sorry for his behavior but his name's Tsukishima Kei," he introduced his friend to you. You dismissed his apology and said it was okay. You also told him to check on his friend because his face looked flushed when he walked away so he might have a fever and bowed to excuse yourself._

_A smile painted Yamaguchi's lips. He was beside his friend all day so he knew he didn't have a fever. No one could catch a fever in just mere minutes._

Now back to the present, the volleyball idiots were telling you about the upcoming summer camp training while walking in the halls to go fetch drinks from the vending machine. When the three of you passed by a certain classroom, you couldn't help but stare at the enigmatic, calm and reserved blonde male sitting on his desk and looking outside the window while laying his chin onto his palm; listening to the music blasting off from his headphones.   
  
  
  


He was Tsukishima Kei: a middle blocker of the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club, one of the most attractive boys on campus who gets girls to confess to him on a daily basis and just to be rejected bluntly, a reclusive boy who pushes others away by his mean and snarky comments as he got on his high horse—and yet, his cold and condescending character was what attracted you to him. You were the moth while he was the flame.  
  


* * *

**_"The Moon was utterly perfect.. or so he thought.."_ **

* * *

You watched the blonde as he strode away, out of the gym where the rest of his teammates were going to practice their synchronized attack. You saw the expressions that he made; the way he creased his eyebrows and clenched his fists before briskly running out.  
  
  
  


You were concerned so you slowly, yet quietly followed him out, making sure to keep your distance so he didn't notice. You awed at his handsome features highlighted by the moonlight while hiding behind the pillar a few feet away from him; shivering at the cool feeling of the concrete against your back.   
  


* * *

**_"The Moon was lonely because when others saw his imperfections, they thought it was out of place. They were used to it being perfect and round but one day, half of the Moon got swallowed by the darkness.."_ **

* * *

You knew Tsukishima was always unmotivated and lax in the volleyball club. Some might even say that he gives no effort. _'He's just like the moon and that's one of his imperfections.'_ You smiled at the thought and peeked your head out from the pillar once you heard a pair of feet thumping harshly on the concrete ground, loud footsteps echoing throughout the hall and your good friend's voice—"TSUKKIIIII!!!"

You watched as Yamaguchi straightforwardly snapped him back to his senses, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED OTHER THAN PRIDE!!"

" You.. when did you become so cool?" You dwindled deep into your own thoughts after that, staring at the crescent moon and enjoying the serene feeling it gave you. You smiled and whispered to yourself, " The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

* * *

**_" But you know, the Sun thought otherwise because even if the Moon wasn't whole, she still grew to love the Moon by watching him from afar, and although the Moon looked so near, they never meet because of the far distance.."_ **

* * *

**You always thought your relationship with him would be like the sun and the moon too: always so near yet so far, never meeting but the when the last day of the summer training camp came, your life changed tremendously.**

Since it was the last day of the summer training camp and the last day that you'll get to see the others this year, the coaches decided to prepare barbeque. You were happily chatting with your fellow managers, observing everyone who was eating their fill, their mouths full with juicy meat while catching snippets of the conversations around you.

"Karasuno's lucky to have three managers. Two are beauties and one's a cutie."

"I like the one with (h/c) hair. She's so nice—"

" And her beauty's so overwhelming, my heart can't take it."

" Then go confess!"

" No, you go!" Those boys got cut off by your seniors' (Tanaka, Noya, and Yamamoto) intimidating auras radiating off them so they instantly scurried off somewhere far away from the managers. You smiled at your their antics and excused yourself from the girls to rest at somewhere quiet. After all, it's nice to relax after a good meal.

You walked up the grassy hill, about to sit on the healthy green grass to enjoy the cool breeze under the shade of a tree when you skidded to a stop, because literally just a few feet before the tree, you saw a breathtaking sight that brought your cheeks aflame: Tsukishima sat there, leaning on the tree's trunk with his eyes closed, his beautiful golden brown eyes hidden behind his eyelids, his brows weren't creased and his lips weren't in a shape of a scowl. He wasn't wearing the expression that he usually has on, the expression that you've grown to love.

You stood there and relished the feeling of being able to see him so vulnerable and peaceful that you couldn't help the sad smile forming on your lips as you turned to go down the hill and leave him alone. You knew you couldn't ruin this moment but you can capture it and engrave it deep into your mind.  
  


"Stay." You halted in your steps, turning to look at the voice's source because who knows, your ears might just be deceiving you. You met his captivating golden-brown orbs and you could feel yourself melt from his intense gaze, your legs turning into jelly the longer you stared.

He patted the space beside him once he scooted over to the side. You bit the inside of your cheek as you hesitantly walked back to sit beside him. Much to your distaste, you sat a feet away from him. He took notice of the distance and moved towards you because he wanted to be closer. You flinched when his arm grazed yours but stayed still and enjoyed the comfortable silence that enveloped around the both of you.  
  
  


Unfortunately, he had other plans and for once, he wanted to have a conversation. He cleared his throat awkwardly and broke the silence by deliberately starting his confession," I.. wanted to tell you something." He gulped and blushed when he felt your curious (e/c) irises casting a gaze upon him. He looked away to hide his obviously growing blush.

"I notice you a lot these days and you.." he began and turned to stare into your eyes,".. feel less annoying than other people.. Even though you're a lot like Hinata, I find you comforting and absolutely stunning.. forget I said that. But would you like to stay by my side?" he said, unsure of the last part. He looked away, cursing and messing up his blonde tufts.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_" The Moon had imperfections: waxing and waning as it revolved around the Earth. No one knew the story of why the moon suddenly had those imperfections but unbeknownst to them, those imperfections was what made him look so perfect in the Sun's point of view.."_ ** _  
_

* * *

He turned to look at you again, his eyes widening a fraction with uncharacteristic panic as he spoke, " I want you to be mine.. I mean—I know that you're not an object, it's just—Goddammit. This is so lame, so embarrassing.." Much to your dismay, he turned his head to the side again, the back of his hand covering half of his flushed face. How did you make him so whipped for you without even doing anything?  
  


Once you processed his words, your cheeks heated up, your (e/c) hues glossing with happy tears as you gave him a smile; your bottom lip quivering. You finally saw another side of him but it wasn't enough, you wanted to see more. You replied to his confession, "I like you too, Tsukishima- _kun_.. so I.." Your tears cascaded down your face like steady waterfalls. Happiness and relief were present in his golden-brown orbs as he swiveled his head to face you but then he was taken aback when you let out a sob.  
  
  
  
  
  


You waved a hand dismissively at him while he furrowed his brows in confusion. " I-I'm just really overwhelmed, in a good way," you told him and wiped your tears away before adding, " I would love to be your girlfriend, if that's what you were trying to ask." You smiled again, leaning into him and embraced him; inhaling his scent fully, not just getting a whiff of it when you pass by him as you hand out towels or water bottles. He stiffened under your touch but gradually calmed down and wrapped his arms around your much smaller and fragile stature.

**The fact that you thought you couldn't and wouldn't have him made you crave for him, need him, and love him with all that you have.**

You were absolutely ecstatic, especially when he refused to let go and hugged you tighter; with you inevitably sitting on top of his lap, he nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck, savoring the feel of you finally in his arms. He wanted to do that since long ago and now that he finally did, he was set on the decision that he'd never let you go.

He pulled away, letting you witness his usually stoic face looking so mellow, his golden-brown eyes glossed over with affection and adoration, and his cheeks in a soft pink hue as he leaned his forehead onto yours and said, " Call me Kei." The sudden action was greatly intimate coming from an introverted guy like him, so you smiled and caressed his cheeks with your thumbs, obliging to his request.  
  
  


  
" Kei, I really, really like you.. I like you so much," you stated as you placed a lingering kiss on his cheek which heated up when you did.

* * *

**_" The Sun accepted the Moon, making the him whole once again.."_ **

* * *

**It was a shock, really. Totally unexpected.**

The team was utterly shocked when they found out that you and Kei were dating. The dreams of the others having a chance at dating you crumbled to dust when Kei stated that you were his, " (Y/N)'s mine, you imbeciles. She gladly reciprocated my confession last training camp so kindly keep your grubby hands away from her."

You giggled as Hinata frantically cried and ran around the gym with a very irritated and worried Kageyama chasing after him while yelling out insults, " HINATA, _BOKE_! _BOKE_ , STOP!!" You turned your head to the side, seeing your upperclassmen interrogating your boyfriend, trying to intimidate him and scare him away from dating you but your boyfriend only shrugged at their actions, dismissing their actions and left them fuming.  
  
  
  


You sat on the bench, reminiscing about the moment you shoved your way into his dark and lonely world, built up with walls that was preventing anyone to get in but you're not just anyone so you got in because he let them down for you.  
  


* * *

**_" Of course, when inevitable darkness came and almost swallowed the Moon, the Sun came to the rescue and blazed her way in.."_ **

* * *

"(Y/N)- _chan_! Why him?!" You snapped out of your happy thoughts and faced the human tangerine, along with the blueberry you called as best friends. They pointed to Kei laughing at another attempt of Nishinoya's rolling receive.  
  
  
  
  
  


You replied, vaguely explaining, "O-Oh.. I don't know.. I just.. like him really much.." You ignored their whines and locked eyes with your boyfriend. You smiled once you caught sight of the glint in his golden-brown hues, the same glint that you saw when you returned his feelings and that ghost of a smile that was solely reserved and meant for you.  
  
  
  


* * *

**_" The Moon together with the Sun was a flawless pair. They were always mesmerizing to watch and make others ponder why they fell for their opposites.."_ **

* * *

**The both of you were really couple goals. Your differences making them wonder before they all shrug and say, " Eh, opposites attract." It was cute and very entertaining to watch the two of you whether it was in the halls during lunch time, in the gym, or when walking home from the _Sakanoshita_ store.**

Currently, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi were walking with you as usual in the hallways to have lunch at the roof. Hinata was telling you about how awesome Kageyama and his toss was. You nodded your head, attentively listening to his words, then turning to Kageyama, complimenting him, "Waah, Tobio- _kun_! That's awesome! How can you do a toss like that makes the ball stop?!" Blood rushed up to his cheeks at your praise.

He was about to speak and thank you but your favorite voice cut him off, "The king blushing at _chibi's_ praise? Wow. What a sight." He was wearing a saccharine smile and you instantly knew what was up with him. You can read him like he was an open book. You snickered then teased him, "Don't be jealous, Kei~" You grinned up at him cheekily when he scowled down at you with his narrowed eyes glaring daggers into your small form. "I'm not jealous of the king, _chibi_ ," he denied, venom laced within his words.  
  
  
  


You shook your head fondly at his denial, insisting, "You are."   
  


"I'm not."  
  


"You are."   
  


"I'm not."  
  
  


"I love you, Kei," you randomly blurted out with your soft (e/c) orbs, causing his face to erupt in red when he processed your words, quickly turning his back to you and clicking his tongue as he strode off. You giggled and waved goodbye to your friends, saying you won't be joining them for lunch before running off after your boyfriend and clinging onto his arm when you caught up to him.  
  
  


"Tsukki just blushed," Yamaguchi stated, flabbergasted at what he just witnessed. The three first-years shrieked, startled at his sudden appearance from behind them. They invited him for lunch at the roof after they got over it.  
  
  
  


You spent the lunch break at your boyfriend's classroom, rambling on about random things that seemed really interesting to you while as Kei ate quietly and eyed your features while you talked. You knew that he was staring at you so you couldn't remove the blush in your cheeks while you were doing so. You munched on the last piece of your food before packing it up and putting it aside.  
  
  
  


You placed your head into your hands, leaning onto his desk. "So, are you ready for the Spring High Tournament, Kei?" you asked him with a smile. He nodded and continued to stare at you. You decided to do it too because god, his eyes were so mesmerizing; you could get lost in them anytime and anywhere. It was the same for him per se.  
  
  
  


The both of you snapped out of your trances when the bell rang. You widened your eyes, abruptly standing up and gathering your _bento_ box while his class was slowly filling up with his classmates and Yamaguchi. You pecked your boyfriend on the cheek before saying a hasty _'see you later'_ to Yamaguchi and leaving towards your classroom. Yamaguchi stopped to wave at you but you were already gone and his attention was immediately at the blonde whose head fell on his desk.  
  
  
  


"T-Tsukki! Are you okay?!" He screeched as he walks over to his friend's seat, hearing him mumble," I hate this. The things she makes me feel.." He shook his head then stared out the window, ignoring his classmates' statements.  
  
  


"(L/N)- _san's_ such a sweet girlfriend.. Didn't know why she'd go for Tsukishima though.."  
  
  
  


"Yep, I agree! Why him? He doesn't even seem like he cares."  
  
  


" You can't say that about them! They're opposites but they perfectly fit together.." was the last thing said before the teacher entered the room and started the lessons.   
  
  
  


...

Lessons came by fast and Kei was haphazardly stuffing his things in his bag, already itching to go to practice and be done with it so he can spend quality time with you after. He walked out of the classroom, his feet taking him to the gym's direction.  
  
  


"Tsukki! Wait up!" Yamaguchi called out for the blonde male, successfully halting him from his tracks. "Don't call me that, Yamaguchi," he told him with a click of his tongue before starting to walk again. " _Gomen_ , Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologized as he walked beside his childhood friend. They were almost at the gym when they saw you in the distance with the other first-years and came closer without the four of you noticing.

"Kageyama, wanna have a race?" Hinata asked. You piped in and energetically raised your hand. "Me too! Me too!" You waved your raised hand around.  
  
  


"Dumbass, I'll win. It's already obvious," Kageyama replied. Hinata glared at him and stated the condition, "Who gets to the gym last will treat the team with meat buns!" Hinata prepared to sprint and Kageyama mimicked his actions. "You're on, dumbass." Then they sprinted off to the gym. They were just a dot in the distance when Yachi blinked, standing there; not knowing what to do.  
  
  


"Hey! I wasn't ready!" You whined and were about to sprint after them when your feet lifted off the ground. "Eh? I'm flying?" You randomly blurted out what came first in your mind then heard the familiar snicker so you looked over your shoulder to see your boyfriend. "Pfft. What are you? A child?" He tried to stifle his laughter as he held you by the back of your shirt, like when holding a cat. "Hmmp. I hate you, Kei," you grumbled with a pout and crossed your arms, being dragged by your boyfriend to the gym.  
  
  
  


Kei hummed then he told you, "The feeling's mutual, _chibi_." He smirked as you were still pouting with your brows forming a frown once he set you down on the gym's floor. Well.. that was before you tried to tackle him into a hug and planted kisses all over his neck for the reason that you can't reach his face. He rolled his golden-brown eyes at your pathetic actions to try to make him embarrassed in front of his team. He was used to it by now.  
  
  
  


"You're so short, you can't even reach my face," he teased you and laughed. You grumbled in embarrassment, hiding your flushed face into his chest, saying, "Let's not talk about my height, Kei. You know I love you." Although your words were muffled due to your face pressed against his chest, he heard it and wrapped his arms around you. "You're lucky I love you too," he whispered into your ear and was about to peck you on the cheek when the both of you flinched from the loud voice.  
  
  
  


"OKAY, LET'S START PRACTICE AND STOP THE FLIRTING PLEASE! IT'S CUTE, BUT YOU'RE DISTRACTING SO PLEASE BREAK AWAY! "   
  
  


* * *

**_" It was bad for the eyes and the heart when the Sun and the Moon were together—they're so beautiful and others couldn't believe how perfect they are for each other, hence why they ask the Sun, ' Why the Moon?' "_ **

* * *

You were sitting on the stage in the gym, waiting for your boyfriend and Yamaguchi to finish changing in club room. Since your boyfriend wasn't there, your upperclassmen took that as a chance to ask you about how your relationship was going because your boyfriend would never, ever tell them about a single thing; all they'll get is an insult.  
  
  


"Is he a good boyfriend, (Y/N)- _chan_? I don't want you getting hurt.. I'm worried for you, you know? You're like my younger sister.." Suga told you, his brown orbs soft with fondness as he patted your head. You smiled at his concern even though there was no need to be, then replied, "He really is, Suga- _senpai_. "   
  
  
  


The others wanted to know more because they knew their middle blocker and from what they know, he's not the most expressive person so what are the odds when it comes to giving you affection? You were the most precious person and everyone treats you with utmost care. They hoped it was the same with your boyfriend because like Suga said, they don't want you getting hurt.

"Does he treat you right?! " Noya asked, curious and worried about how your boyfriend treats you. Tanaka stood beside him, cracking his knuckles and wearing an intimidating expression as he agreed with his friend, adding, "If not, we're going to give him a beating." Your (e/c) hues flashed with alarm and panic when you heard what they said. You knew they were only concerned about you but you don't want Kei getting hurt because of you.

You shook your head furiously, your bottom lip quivering as you told them, "Please don't _senpai-tachi_! Please don't hurt Kei.." Merely thinking about your boyfriend being in pain brought you to tears. Suga rubbed soothing circles into your back, giving a stern glance to Ennoshita and the troublemakers.   
  


Ennoshita nodded, understanding the message of his glance and hit the duo on their heads. " You made her cry! Apologize, you two," he told them to bow and apologize. They did and rubbed the sore area, their heads looking at the ground, feeling ashamed for making you cry.  
  
  
  
  
  


" It's okay, _senpai-tachi.._ Please raise your heads," you told them, knowing that they did nothing wrong. They were already feeling bad for their previous words but when you suggested, "Just please don't hurt him.. If you want to hurt him, hurt me.." while wiping your tears away, they felt worse. They instantly shook their heads, they could never lay a finger on your hair; not only because your boyfriend is Kei but because you're the best friend that they can ask for.

You always come visit their practice or matches to cheer them on, give them snacks that you made, help Shimizu give out towels and water bottles, tutor those who needed help—you were always there for them, hence why they were helping you to get out of a _'bad'_ relationship but it seemed like they didn't need to worry by your next words, "Kei treats me really well, I can't ask for more.." you paused, fiddling with the hem of your skirt because they were waiting for you to elaborate.

You did. " He sends me a small genuine smile whenever I talk about nonsense, lets me borrow his headphones and lets me hug his stegosaurus plushy. He takes me on dates too, holds my hand the whole time, and makes sure that I'm having fun.. " You reminisced about your dates. They weren't over the top, just simple dates at the park, library, café, or the arcade. Most of the time, you'll just stay over at each other's house, laying on the bed and holding each other close while listening to his music. You loved laying your head on his chest, smiling when his heart's beating abnormally then calming down when you wrapped your arms around him. It always served as your lullaby.

Your first sentence was somehow unexpected to them. They never knew their middle blocker did that. Other than his stoic expression, he's always wearing a scowl, a cocky smirk, or a saccharine smile to piss them off. Guess, he's a whole new person with you.

They couldn't be at peace yet. Your boyfriend was famous, especially among the female population; Yamaguchi was proof of that because every time he thought a cute girl approached him, they began to ask about Kei. 

"Don't you get jealous when other girls confess to him? Aren't you scared that they might take him away from you? Some girls are shameless these days." You tilted your head at the weird question before answering with a firm voice, "No. I really trust Kei and even without telling me, I know he trusts me too." It was like a light shone upon you from the heavens and they looked at you in awe.

While they were doing that, the gym door opened and you stared, your (e/c) irises sparkling at realizing who it was. " Kei!" Your boyfriend ignored you and opted to raise a brow at his upperclassmen, asking as he walked past them, " Why the hell are you surrounding my girlfriend?" He glared at the second-year duo when his gaze landed on them but when his eyes met yours, it softened.

"Come on, _chibi_. Let's go home," he said as he slung your bag around his shoulder, grabbing your wrist and holding it tightly (but not enough to hurt you) to start pulling you away from his upperclassmen. You scrambled up and said goodbye to them, sending a wave and an apologetic smile.  
  
  


As soon as the two of you walked past the school gates, Yamaguchi and Yachi fell into steps with the two of you and engaged into a conversation with you until you reached the intersection. " I'm going to walk Yachi- _san_ home so this is where we separate ways. See you next week, Tsukki, (Y/N)- _chan_!"You shared a hug with Yachi before waving them goodbye.  
  


" _Nee, nee_ , Kei," you started, gaining his attention once you were beside him again. He gave you a glance from the corner of his eyes as he pulled down his headphones then looked forward again, his hand searching for yours and locking your fingers together. You cheeks heated up. You knew that was the cue for you to continue your words.

You swung your intertwined hands while doing so. " This is just a random thought but.. will you love another girl? Excluding your mother, of course." He halted in his steps, making the both of you stop in front of his house. You tilted your head, waiting for his response. He hummed in thought, nodding as he unlocked the door with his key.

You blinked, processing his words and wearing a solemn smile. You hoped it was a long time before that happens—actually, you don't want that to happen. You don't want him to leave you; you don't want to let him go. You know you're being selfish but he's your moon. Once, he was so out of reach but now, you're holding him close and you wanted it to remain that way.

You greeted his mother once you entered and took your shoes off by the _genkan_ , politely refusing her offer to make snacks from the kitchen while the two of you went up to his room. You sat on his bed, your hands laying still on your lap as you thought more about his words.

_If he really does fall for another girl in the future and leaves me.. I won't hold him back. Even if it'll hurt me to let him go, I'll do it because Kei's happiness is everything to me.. But can I really?_

You snapped out of your thoughts when the space beside you dipped down a bit. You barely got to look at him when his arms scooped you onto his lap, causing you to yelp as you held onto his shoulders to balance yourself because of his abrupt action. "I meant what I said earlier, (Y/N).." he trailed off to stare directly in your (e/c) eyes, one of his hands rising up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch and stared back, seeing how his golden-brown hues were soft; filled with adoration.  
  


"If we have a daughter.. you're not going to be the only girl I'll love, right?" His smile was miniscule but it was genuine. You love it when Kei smiles, he looks so precious.

You blushed but smiled at what he said, hitting his shoulder playfully and scolding him with a stutter, "T-That's t-too early for that, Kei!" He hummed in amusement, seeing your face flushed with an adorable shade of red then added, " It's true though.. I'm going to marry you and you'll be my wife, a Tsukishima."

You eyes welled up with happy tears so you hid your face into his chest, your arms wrapping around him. You smiled in content.  
  
  
  
  


"You're so cheesy, Kei."  
  
  


"Only for you," he told you honestly and placed a kiss on your forehead, holding you tighter in his arms. You're so happy, you could die any moment now. You love Kei. Like a lot—really a lot.   
  
  
  
  
  


...

**A lot of people envied and awed at how your relationship lasted 'til University; they could already see the both of you getting married to each other. Due to the distance of Tokyo University from both of your homes, the both of you settled on renting an apartment and start living together under the same roof. Since the both of you have high-paying part-time jobs (Kei being a model and you being an artist and a writer), the apartment was luxurious; you both were living the life.**

Kei decided to keep on playing volleyball in college but he didn't expect his team to be so full of familiar faces. Most of them annoyed him at the very least. He couldn't even take a decent water break without his ' _3rd gymnasium buddies'_ from summer camp training during high school pestering him or provoking him to no end. But he's thankful that Akaashi and Kenma were there, if not, no one would save Kuroo and Bokuto from his wrath whenever they hugged you.

Practice was over for the week but most of his teammates were goofing around and others were still playing while he just stood there, staring at his owl-like _senpai;_ omitting an ominous aura with his glasses flashing dangerously. "Wah, Tsukki!! You're so lucky for having (Y/N)- _chan_! She's an angel!!" Bokuto said while hugging you and squishing his cheek with yours. You giggled as you tried to push the buff owl off you. " Bo- _senpai,_ let me downn _!_ "  
  
  
  
  


"Bokuto- _san_. I don't think you should hug someone's girlfriend so comfortably," Akaashi pointed out which made the latter let out an ' _oh_ ' before letting you go and sulking because Akaashi seemed mad at him. You were there, patting his back as he tried to confront his boyfriend. You looked up when you heard Kuroo's voice greeting you, " _Oya_? Hello to you too, kitten~! Give your Kuroo- _senpai_ a hug!"

He was about to lift you off the ground but Kei wasn't having any of it and pulled you behind his back, giving a death stare towards the rooster head who shivered from it. God, his _kouhai_ was terrifying when it came to you.   
  
  
  
  


"Woah, woah! Calm down, Tsukki! Kenma will kill me if he sees me touch her.." Kuroo whispered as he looked at your cousin glaring at him from the net. Kei scowled at his words. "Don't ever touch her," he growled out before pulling you out of the gym. His brows were still creased into a frown even though you were far from his teammates so you held his hand and gave it a squeeze, assuring him, "You know that I'll always love you, right, Kei?" He turned to you with a pout that might seem like a frown to others then said, "I know. I just don't trust them." You giggled at his statement and shook your head fondly, leaning closer and slithering your arms around his torso.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_"One day, the Moon suddenly appeared during daytime and hid most of the Sun, covering everything with shadows. It was a spectacular phenomenon that sent everyone in either a frenzy or in amazement.. But if only they knew what was truly happening.."_ **

* * *

**The both of you are so in love with each other that you didn't notice your relationship going downhill. It became so unhealthy, so toxic for you.**

Final exams were just around the corner so you and Kei spent less time with each other, focusing more on your studies. You still slept in the same bed but at just different times. When you wake up, he'll sleep and vice-versa. It's the same routine but you made sure to cook him his breakfast or pack his lunch. If you somehow made it home early, you'll see him already sleeping on your shared bed. You'll take a quick shower before laying down beside him and cuddling into his chest. You missed him even if it's only been a few weeks or maybe a month and a half since you last ate a meal together, plus, it's been so long since you've been in his arms.   
  
  


As soon as exams were over, you were utterly relieved that your hard work and perseverance paid off because the both of you passed with flying colors, well that was to be expected of Kei but your upperclassmen also made it into the top (they needed to since they were on a sports scholarship). You were ecstatic of the results so you decided to cook a feast and invite your upperclassmen over.

Everything looked so nice and mouth-watering, your _senpai,_ Bokuto couldn't even wait to eat."Tsukki's taking a long time. I wanna eat now!!!" Bokuto whined as he restrained from gobbling up all the food. All of you shook your heads at his continuous whines while his boyfriend was rubbing his face in frustration. You perked up at the sound of your phone chiming and turned to it, seeing the caller ID was your boyfriend. You read his text.  
  


**_My block mates invited me to celebrate so I'm gonna be home late._ **

You frowned and decided to call him. The others took notice of your sudden mood change and stayed quiet. " Kei, where are you? I thought I told you to come home early to celebrate. Bo- _senpai_ , Aka- _senpai_ , and Kuroo- _senpai_ are already here," you told him, furrowing your brows when you heard loud music blasting loudly through the speakers.. and somehow, you felt your stomach churn when you heard a female's voice uttering his first name but you ignored it; treating it as your own hallucination.  
  
  


_" Then tell them to celebrate without me."_  
  
  


You looked at your phone in disbelief, you were exasperated. "What? Kei, you said you'll be home for tonight!"   
  
  


_"I can't hear you. I'm hanging up now.."_

You frowned when the line disconnected. "Kei? Kei?!" You bit your bottom lip, feeling your chest tightening. You blinked the forming tears away before sending your upperclassmen an apologetic smile then said, "He's going to be late. For now, let's dig in!" Kuroo and Akaashi saw through you easily but they zipped their mouths and opted to start a lively conversation to lift your spirits.  
  
  
  


"Where's Tsukki though? He's totally missing out on (Y/N)- _chan'_ s heavenly cooking," Bokuto asked while munching on his steak. His boyfriend, Akaashi reprimanded him, " Bokuto- _san_ , it's rude to talk with your mouth full." You smiled a little bit at them before looking down and eating your food quietly.  
  
  
  


Once all of you finished eating, Kuroo helped you with the dishes while Bokuto and Akaashi said their _'thanks'_ and ' _goodbyes'_ , leaving a little earlier than expected so they could catch a cab.  
  
  
  


Now, the two of you and sat by the dining table in silence before he decided to break it, "You should sleep now, kitten. It's getting late." You shook your head.

"I'm going to wait for Kei, Kuroo- _senpai,_ " you refused, your voice resolute. Kuroo sighed at your stubbornness, standing up and ruffling your (h/c) locks, telling you, "I'm going home now. If it hits midnight, you should go to sleep."   
  
  
  
  


You giggled, trying to light up the tense atmosphere for him but mostly to yourself. " I'm not Cinderella, Kuroo- _senpai_ ," you stated with a playful smile, slapping his hand away from your now messy hair.

"But you're still a princess.." he retaliated with a teasing smirk. You rolled your eyes then you stood up to push him out of your apartment. "Take care, Kuroo- _senpai_!"

You waved at him once you successfully shoved him out. He curled his fingers except his thumb and pinky to gesture a phone call, telling you to contact him later before entering the elevator and disappearing behind its doors.  
  
  


You heaved out a sigh as you kicked the door close then eyed your empty apartment. You were drained so you decided to wait in your bedroom, lying down while hugging the stegosaurus plushy that smelled like your boyfriend, not noticing how it lulled you into sleep; your eyelids drooping down before screwing shut.

Kei came stumbling home at 2 in the morning, swiping the card, opening the door then slamming it shut. If it weren't for the apartment's walls being sound-proof, you knew you'd be getting an earful from one or two of your neighbors. The door to your bedroom creaking open loudly, woke you up instantly so stood up and greeted your boyfriend with a tired but delighted smile, " Welcome home, Kei!"

He just clicked his tongue and went past you to the bed, laying down on his side. You followed and faced his back, wrapping your arms around his midriff and inhaling his scent that had a tinge of alcohol and something else you didn't pay attention to.  
  
  
  


"Kei, did you drink?" you asked, your brows creased as you sat up and looked down at him. He also sat up and pulled his glasses off, placing it at the bedside table, hissing out his response without meeting your eyes, "It's none of your business." You ignored his unusual behavior and laid down again, pulling at the back of his shirt. " Come lay down with me, Kei. I missed you."

He didn't complain and obliged to your request, facing the ceiling; still avoiding your gaze. You wanted to stare into his golden-brown eyes before you go to sleep but his gaze remained on the ceiling. You let it go and nuzzled into his side, smiling then mouthing your favorite words, "I love you, Kei."  
  
  
  


It was silent before the room filled with your soft snores. Kei turned around carefully to not wake you, scanning your angelic features as he cupped your cheek then caressing it with his thumb. He didn't know why he did _that._

He's a man, he has his needs to be fulfilled but he didn't want to burden you with them. He's hurting. He keeps on holding back because he's afraid to hurt you. He really loves you and would never forgive himself if he hurts you and force you into something you're not comfortable with. It's been almost two years since he last kissed you using his tongue and he never dared to touch you in intimate areas.. but oh god, he really wanted to. He wanted there to be no space between the two of you; he wanted your skin to touch his, he wanted to taste you, he wanted to make love to you.. he wanted you to know that you mean the world to him even if he doesn't show it much.

He forced his thoughts to the back of his mind for now, sighing in content as he held you closer and kissed the crown of your head, replying to your words from a while ago, " I love you too, (Y/N).."

The next weeks, Kei continued coming home late smelling like alcohol _and_ slightly ofwomen's perfume. Kuroo told you to stop waiting for him to come home but you dismissed it. He kept on trying to tell you that your boyfriend was cheating on you but you kept on avoiding it, saying you needed to do something and be on your way; ending the call with him in the process.

Kei distanced himself away from you and your upperclassmen in University and hung out more with his block mates. You often see a girl clinging onto his arm, her voice sounding like the one you heard on the last phone call. The truth was right in front of your eyes but you refused to accept it, staying optimistic and thinking that she's the _clingy type_ friend and you trust Kei. You wouldn't believe he's cheating until the words come out from his own mouth.

Currently, the four of you were eating lunch in the courtyard, sitting on a picnic blanket under the shade of a huge wisteria tree. Silence was surrounding the four of you due to one person missing but broke when Bokuto complained, " HEY, HEY , HEY! I HATE THIS, WHY ARE YOU ALL SO QUIET??" When no one seemed to pay attention to what he said, dropped his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder after he munched on a piece of meat.

" Hey, hey, Akaashi.. I miss Tsukki." Everyone was frozen except you, now realizing what was missing. No, no, don't get me wrong—they knew what Kei was doing; they knew that he was part of what's missing but what was missing was really you. You weren't the (Y/N) they know.  
  
  


Your (e/c) orbs were somber as you wore a forced smile. " Kei's making new friends, that's good," you commented, packing your untouched lunch. They noticed, sending worried glances at each other and nodding for Kuroo to start asking.

"No appetite, kitten?" he started, his brows furrowed in concern. You languidly nodded your head, telling them, "I'm just full." You lied because you haven't been eating properly in the past few days. They were observant when it comes to you so they noticed your clothes getting loose.

Akaashi placed a hand on your shoulder, questioning you, "(Y/N)- _san_ , a-are you sure you're taking care of yourself properly?" He stuttered a bit but that's only because he's afraid of the harsh truth: you were skipping food.  
  
  
  


You waved your hand to dismiss his question and laughing. It sounded so realistic, Bokuto believed you and Akaashi would've too but he saw Kuroo's solemn expression.

"Of course. I just need to go and prepare for the defense," you lied again and excused yourself. Kuroo wasn't convinced, he can read you like a book.  
  
  
  


As each day goes by, it kept getting worse. The women's perfume on Kei's clothes got stronger than that of the alcohol's; it sickened you because you were about to jump into conclusions without asking your boyfriend regarding it. You know you're being stupidly ignorant but you still refused to accept it until Kei tells you or entirely something else.

One night, just three days before graduation, Kuroo received a call from you late at night and when he answered, he heard you crying. _"K-Kuroo-senpai.."_ you whimpered; that was all it took for him to immediately wear his coat, walking out of his apartment and saying, "I'll be at the park, kitten." Then hung up.   
  


As soon as he reached the park, he saw you sitting on one of the swings, your head bowed down and your (h/c) locks covering your face. He knelt down in front of you as you asked, "Lipstick marks means nothing, right, Kuroo- _senpai_?" Your voice cracked at the end and you finally raised your head to let him see your beautiful and joyful visage reduced to a broken and crying mess. You were like a fallen angel in his arms, once pure and bright but now, tainted and dull ( _R: hint)_.

He stayed silent and opened his arms, allowing you to bury your face into his chest, sobbing your heart out with him just listening and comforting you.  
  
  
  


He was furious at Kei. Why the hell was he doing this? He wanted to beat his _kouhai_ to a pulp but he knew that once he harms him, he'll also inflict pain unto you so he settled on just remaining by your side 'til you let it out of your system.  
  


Graduation came by in a blink of an eye and to no one's surprise, you and Kei finished with flying colors. Kuroo thought it was all back to normal now because Kei was beside you, talking to Akaashi.  
  
  
  


" _Oya, oya_?~ Both of you with flying colors! Congrats!" he greeted as he swung his arm around your and Kei's neck, ruffling your hair and making you giggle. "Kuroo- _senpai_! Stop it, you're messing up my hair!" You swatted his hand away then turned to look up at your boyfriend, about to congratulate him when a girl taller than you came and hugged him.  
  
  


"Kei! Congrats! I'm so proud of you!" she chirped. Kei clicked his tongue and pushed her off him, his golden-brown hues flashing in disgust. "Don't touch me," he hissed and glared at her. "Aww.. Don't be like that, Kei.. Oh!" She turned to you and your seniors, seeming like she only noticed now and gave everyone a smile, introducing herself. "I'm Akane, from Kei's block." Then she looked down at you and pinched your cheeks. "Aww, Kei! You didn't tell me you have such a beautiful girlfriend!"

Kei pushed her away and stood in front of you protectively. "Go away. Don't touch her," he warned her with a low voice, giving her a glare that could possibly kill her if it was allowed. She raised her hands up in defense, sweat dropping nervously and backed away while mumbling something only for him to hear but since you were close, you heard it, " I'll be waiting for you tonight as usual.." You pretended you haven't heard it and embraced your boyfriend, your hands clutching onto his shirt like your life depended on it.  
  
  


"I'm so proud of you, Kei.. I love you.." you told him while sobbing into his shirt. They thought it was because of happiness but no, it was the opposite. You heard it from your own ears; it came directly from the woman he's cheating with. _'No, no.. Kei's not cheating..'_ You wiped your tears away and pulled away from your boyfriend, facing your upperclassmen and cheering, "Let's go celebrate!" They cheered with you, except your boyfriend. That was normal but then he told you, "I already made plans. You guys can go home and celebrate." After his statement, he went over to his block mates and in less than a second, Akane was already clinging onto him like a monkey.

Your shoulders slumped and you gulped, biting your whimpers and blinking your tears away. While Bokuto was telling his boyfriend on how excited he was to eat the food that you'll make, Akaashi and Kuroo were observing you. The best that they could do now is to get your mind off of it, even for only a little while.  
  
  
  


The four of you enjoyed the celebration in your home. You sang and danced with them, eating a feast then exchanging funny stories. You didn't know if they were purposely not saying your boyfriend's name but you're grateful for them. You waved at them as they left and disappeared behind the elevator's doors before going to your bedroom, deciding to stay awake to wait for Kei as usual.   
  
  
  


You were glancing through your photo albums when you heard him stumbling through the front door; you didn't know why you laid down and pretended to sleep, you never did that. You heard him pause in front of you, sighing as he gathered the photo albums in your hands to return them to their rightful places. He laid down beside you and you tried your hardest not to let out a noise and move when his arms went around you and pulled you close to him. He placed a kiss on your head and fell quiet. You only opened your eyes once his hold around you loosened and when you heard his steady breathing.  
  
  
  


* * *

**_" The Sun was getting her light sucked out by the Moon. She was giving it up for him.."_ ** _  
_

* * *

_  
  
_

Kei was a light sleeper but you doubted that he'll wake up since he must be tired. Still, you gently got out from his arms and sat up, carefully taking his glasses off then placing it down on the bedside table. It seemed that you were also holding your breath to stay quiet when you heaved out a sigh at his peaceful face.. but that's also when the stench of alcohol and women's perfume hit you hard, you covered your nose and teared up.   
  
  
  
  


**Unbeknownst to you, you're slowly becoming a shell of yourself. You feel empty, questioning yourself if you're lacking; what were you lacking? Aren't you enough? What can you do to make up for it? You don't want to let go of Kei unless he chooses to. You love him so much, you're willing to look past his faults because he's still by your side. He's staying by your side..**

You traced the lipstick marks on his neck, wiping them away and brushing his blonde hair to the side. "Akane.." he mumbled in his sleep with furrowed brows and nose scrunched up in disgust. You didn't get to analyze his expression because your heart cracked, you couldn't take it. You stood up from your bed and went to the living room. You slid down on the wall beside it and covered your mouth, not letting any loud sobs escape it while you contacted Kuroo. He answered instantly but your voice was trapped as a lump in your throat. You didn't know what to say, you just didn't know anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo cooed softly, _"Kitten? Shh.. Let it out.. It's okay.. I'm here to listen._ " You told him all about it, not able to stop the steady flow of tears on your visage.  
  
  
  


" He said her name.. That doesn't mean anything, right?" You're still trying to assure yourself, staying as optimistic as possible. You continued, cutting off Kuroo from speaking, "I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night, Kuroo- _senpai_. I'm just exaggerating. I should just trust him, he wouldn't do anything. I'll hang up now." You hung up and smiled to yourself, shaking away your negative thoughts.

You went back to bed and laid down beside Kei, cuddling closer to him and closing your tired (e/c) eyes.  
  
  
  


The next night, Kei didn't smell like alcohol but only women's perfume. His clothes were even in disarray when he went home to you reading on the bed. You saw him and sat up, greeting him with a smile. "Welcome home, Kei!" He just clicked his tongue, taking off his dress shirt and putting on a fresh new shirt. You didn't fail to notice the red lines on his back and the teeth mark on his shoulders. Your smile wavered, the corner of your lips going down but you forced it back up, patting the space beside you and saying, "Rest and lay down now, Kei."  
  
  
  
  
  


He obeyed and laid down with his back facing you after he took his glasses off and placed it on the bedside table. You thought he was already asleep but he was only waiting for you to sleep first, he didn't expect you to be still up so late. He was confused when you sat up so he turned to look over his shoulder, only to see you plop down on the carpeted floor with your back towards him. He watched as you shakily brought your phone to your ear and whimpered, " Kuroo- _senpai?"_ He faced the front again once you uttered his senior's name, anger brewing deep inside his stomach as he forced himself to sleep so he couldn't listen. He froze at your next words, ice steadily running through his veins.  


"K-Kei.. he's not drunk today, Kuroo- _senpai_.. He has the usual marks plus red lines on his back. It's just a cat, r-right? M-Maybe they were playing a game.. " You were convincing yourself otherwise and Kei lost it when he heard you say ' _usual'_. You were awake all those times he came home? You knew and didn't confront him about it? Why are you.. 

It seemed that he was thinking the same thing with his senior. _"Kitten, he's hurting you. Face the truth, he's going behind your back with another woman.."_ He heard Kuroo say and he was absolutely right. Why are you still with him?   
  
  
  


You chuckled then said, "That's okay, Kuroo- _senpai_. I know that he's cheating on me, I saw and heard all of it. I.. I'll accept that fact now. But Kuroo- _senpai.._ at least he's still with me, right? That's all that matters.. right?" Kei felt his heart throb painfully at your confession and your wails but he did his hardest not to alert you of his awake presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If it's to let Kei breathe freely, it's fine to be with other girls if that's what he wants.." you added and in Kei's mind, he was strongly refusing it. He didn't want to be with others, he was just.. He realized he has no excuses.

He listened when your sobs weakened into sniffles as you muttered into your phone, " It's alright as long as Kei stays with me, as long as he's not tired of me, and as long as he still loves me. I can't let go of Kei unless he's the one who wants to leave—" Your voice cracked but you continued, " I love Kei so much, Kuroo- _senpai_. I can't bring myself to leave him and I don't want him to go." Kei's fists tightened, his knuckles turning white as he bunched up the bed sheets.

_"Even though it hurts you?"_ Kuroo prompted what Kei would've asked to get an answer to. He was anticipating your answer, expecting you to say 'no'. You don't need to be with him. He's hurting you so you should leave him. He couldn't bring himself to be the one to do it so it needed to be you. Just leave him, hate him.

  
But you can't.

" _Nee,_ _nee_ , Kuroo- _senpai.._ Have I mentioned to you about how I'm the Sun and Kei's the Moon? But it's not only because of his name," you told him with a smile even if he doesn't see it. He stayed silent, letting you continue, " You should know this, Kuroo- _senpai_ , the moon's light is borrowed from the sun, right? And if I'm the sun, I'll willingly lose my light to give it to him.." There was only sincerity in your words; it made both of their hearts clench painfully.  
  


* * *

**_" The Sun loved the Moon so much.."_ **

* * *

You giggled and told Kuroo, "I'll hang up now, Kuroo- _senpai_. I want to cuddle with Kei so goodnight! " You hung up and placed the phone underneath your pillow. You went under the covers and embraced Kei from behind, nuzzling your face into his back and mouthing, "I love you so much, Kei.." You faded into unconsciousness without knowing Kei's golden-brown orbs flooding with hot tears of guilt and his teeth biting into his bottom lip to prevent anguished noises from coming out.  
  
  


* * *

**_"..she died every night just to let the him breathe.."_ **

* * *

* * *

You giggled, shaking your head fondly. " You asked me to tell you a story and yet you fell asleep. You're lucky I love you so much, sweetie.." you mumbled, tucking your daughter in and placing a kiss on her forehead after brushing strands of her hair away. You placed the black cat plushy beside her because she might look for it before you stood up, walking towards her window then staring up at the moon with somber eyes and a solemn smile.


	2. Being Loved by the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Sun loved the Moon so much, she gave her everything to him to make him feel whole.."
> 
> " The Sun would never ask the Moon for anything.. As long as.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: I don't know much about aphrodisiacs so I might be in the wrong here but it's for the sake of the plot so.. yeah. (I know for a fact that alcohol's an aphrodisiac but I'm doing something else here.)

**  
  
**

" P-Pa.. pa! Papa!"

" Oh no, my baby, don't cry. Papa's passed out on the couch. We don't want to wake him up, do we?" you cooed softly to your 1 year-old son. He stopped crying, obliging to your request like he understood you, his eyes glittering as his hands reached out to your cheeks.

You squealed in delight, nuzzling your cheek onto your baby's. " You're so cute! Mama's heart can't take it." You pulled away and smiled down at him, telling him, " But you need to sleep, okay? So you can see Papa tomorrow." You laid him down on his crib after pecking his forehead and placing his _fish_ stuffed-toy beside him. You turned on the crib projector to play his lullaby and make him drowsy; it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Once you got out of your baby's room, you didn't expect your daughter to open her door too. You closed the door gently and walked towards your daughter, scooping her up into your arms then asked her, " Why are you still up, sweetie?" She hugged your neck, hiding her face in it, embarrassed about what she was to ask of you.

" M-Mama.. can you please.. continue the story yesterday? I'm sorry.. I fell asleep.." You shook your head, dismissing her apology and said, " It's okay, but first, let's get you to bed, shall we?" She nodded and you proceeded on going to her room. You closed the door with your foot and headed towards her window seat, sitting down with her in your lap. You blinked in confusion when she wriggled out of your grasps and went to get her _black cat_ plushy from her bed before going back to you.

You giggled, asking her, " You really like that plushy, don't you?" She nodded and stared up at you with a smile and her (e/c) orbs sparkling as she replied, " Hmn, I like it really much! After all, it's Papa who gave this to me.." You scooped her into your arms and cuddled her close.

" Papa likes black cats, you know? That's why he gave it to you," you told her then added, " Here, black cats are considered good fortune but a day came in Papa's life.. where he saw one and almost lost Mama.." You were looking outside her window when you said that, your eyes somber and filled with longing; the moon's reflection within them.

You blinked, realizing what you said and turned to your daughter who was close to tearing up. " B-But don't worry, sweetie! Mama's still here, right? Papa didn't lose me and I have you and your baby brother now.." You sighed in relief when she wiped her eyes with the ends of her nightgown's sleeves.

"Mama," she started, nuzzling into your chest, staring up at you as she pleaded, " **_Can you continue telling me the story about the Sun and the Moon?"_** You nodded, replying, **_" Of course, I will._** Since I didn't know when you fell asleep, I'll summarize it.. ** _"_**

**_" The Moon thought he was perfect, until one day, where he got swallowed by the darkness; leaving only half of him. Luckily, the Sun shone brightly, giving him the light that he needed in order to make him whole again. The Moon had his imperfections indeed: waxing and waning as each night goes by, making others point out how the Moon's shape was out of place but the Sun paid no heed to it. The Moon's imperfections were the ones making him utterly dazzling in the Sun's point of view; she loves them. She loves him. The Sun loves the Moon so much... that she's willing to get her light sucked out of her; that she died every night, just to let him breathe.."_ **

You looked down when her hand clutched at your shirt. " Is she in pain, Mama?" your daughter questioned with a frown. You nodded, to which she hummed in thought. **_" Then why didn't the Sun leave the Moon if she was hurting?"_** she asked you while tilting her head cutely, her brows knitting together in confusion.

You poked her nose, giggling. " Silly girl, are you even listening? I told you ** _, the Sun loved the Moon so much, she couldn't leave him; couldn't let go of him. Even if the Sun did leave the Moon, she'll keep on coming back as long as the Moon allows her to.."_**

* * *

**In your relationship with Tsukishima Kei, he was the moon and you were the sun that shines through his times of darkness. You came and brightened up his dull and lonely world. Once, you thought your relationship with him would be like the sun and the moon too, always so near yet so far; never meeting..**

**But he proved you wrong. He wanted the two of you to meet. So now that you were in his grasps, he'll never imagine of letting you go. If push comes to a shove, he'll allow you to initiate how the relationship between the two of you ends because he can't be the one to let you go..**

**The both of you are so in love with each other that you didn't notice your relationship becoming so unhealthy; where both parties were getting hurt. It hurt you to know that he was going behind your back with another woman. You loved him so much, you willingly lose your light to him every night just to let him shine. You didn't mind the consequences of your actions. Just that.. as long as he stays.. as long as you know he loves you.. you're content in laying by his side, being in his arms that were securely wrapped around you, listening to your favorite lullaby: his heartbeat, and being on the receiving end of his unyielding adoration..**

**No one knew his story. No one knew why he did _that_ so suddenly. Well, he was hurting. He was hurting because he was afraid of hurting you. He didn't want to overwhelm you with his needs and earthly desires. He didn't want you to see him differently. He wanted you to stay as you are: a wonderful being that he didn't deserve in his life. You were too precious—your smiles, your giggles, and just everything in general—needed to be protected at all costs. He didn't want anything to do with another woman but when your name was mentioned by her, he pathetically gave in..**

**You see, he was always and would never stop thinking about you. He's always closing his eyes when he does it with the other woman and imagining it's you under his eyelids. Hence, why he was always avoiding your gaze when he comes home to you still awake. He feels utterly disgusted with himself. He's pathetic and he hoped you see it soon so you hate him and leave him..**

**But the both of you knew that,**

**you loved each other too much to let go..**

* * *

That same night, Kei didn't feel like getting a wink of sleep—he actually can't because of your honest confession. Once he felt your arms loosening around him, he gently took them off so he can turn around and face you. He stared at your sleeping visage, tears steadily streaming down from his amber orbs; contradicting his stoic face. He was so caught up in burning your angelic image into his mind that he didn't notice the sky's dark purple hue slowly turning into orange; streaks of clouds replacing the lines of stars and the sun rising over the horizon.

He really missed you. It was evident with how he cupped your cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb, how he brushed the stray (h/c) strands away, and how he placed light kisses all over your face while saying the words he knew you wanted to hear. Once the first rays of sunshine seeped in through the window blinds, his thumb stopped rubbing your cheek and instead, trailed down to your bottom lip, his amber eyes following its path. He leaned in and gently kissed your lips, his eyes sliding shut as he relished how your lips perfectly molded with his.

Your lips tasted so divine—as if he was tasting wine from the most sacred grail of the heavens; he wanted to taste more. He doesn't want to stop until he's drunk, but once it registered in his mind that his kisses were starting to get desperate and he felt blood rushing towards his nether parts from his hips unconsciously gyrating against yours, he reluctantly pulled away from your lips, leaning his forehead on yours while catching his breath and willing his _urges_ to get lost.

As soon as they did, he placed a lingering kiss on your forehead and carefully got out of your arms, raising the comforter that was on your waist up to your chest. Then he placed a t-rex plushy in your arms that'll suffice as his replacement before freshening up and preparing a small breakfast for you.

He wanted to take one last glance at you before he left so he went into your shared bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he heard you groan softly and stir in your sleep, " Mmn.. Kei?" Your (e/c) orbs were still hooded and hazy so he knew you were still half-asleep. He shook his head fondly at your groggy voice, walking towards the bed and bent down to kiss your forehead, muttering, " It's still early. Go back to sleep, (Y/N)." You obliged, nodding your head and tugging at his sleeve.

That gesture of yours was endearing. You always did that when you wanted him to go back in bed so you can curl up against him and bury your face into his warm chest, clutching at the back of his shirt while he ran his nimble fingers through your silky (h/c) locks. And that's exactly what he did. After all, he never wanted to miss an opportunity where he can just hold you close.

**. . .**

Kei met up with Akane at a café. He wanted to talk about their ' _relationship'_ and how he wanted it to stop, but how could he, when she was clinging onto his arm and talking his ear off? He was more than irritated but he didn't want to waste energy so he just stayed still, thinking if you were already awake and ate the breakfast he made for you and thought of him while wearing your lovely smile.

_Have you made plans to go out? If yes, who will you be going out with? You better not be alone, maybe have someone accompany you, like Yamaguchi and Yachi—better yet, you should've just sent me a text and ask me to go with you. I'd never refuse you—_

"Keii! You're not listening at all!!" Akane complained. Kei clicked his tongue, shrugged her off him and sipped on his iced coffee. Akane pouted but continued babbling about nonsense again, in hopes that he might get interested in anything other than you. She wanted to get a reaction out of him, not just the typical disgusted scowl that he wears whenever he looks at her, but an expression that was mellow and at peace: the expression that he only wore when your name was mentioned. Akane wanted to hate you because since her first year in University, she fell head over heels for Kei but was devastated when she found out that his love and attention were solely reserved for you.

_Before she knew of Kei having a girlfriend, she observed him and planned out how she would approach him. It was difficult to even get a word out of the blonde unless it was related to volleyball, their classes, or one of his seniors. But when she finally had courage to set her plans into action, it was during her second year. She asked around for the blonde once lessons ended, leading her to go to the library and search for him through the rows of book shelves._

_Only a few grade conscious students were reading on the tables, their seats apart from each other so they can read in solitude. Aside from them, when Akane strolled past some book shelves into the deeper parts of the library, she saw couples making out here and there. What she didn't expect, was to see the blonde being one of them; in between the legs of a girl she couldn't see because of his broad back hiding her from plain sight._

_She stood frozen in her tracks, her hands grabbing onto the shelves as she prayed that her legs would keep her up. The boy she fell for was kissing someone else but from the information that she knew, Tsukishima Kei receives a lot of confessions and rejects them every single time. He wasn't a playboy, he didn't even like his fangirls squealing around him. So why? Why was he kissing a girl so passionately, like his life depended on it?_

_Her eyes watched the couple like a hawk. She didn't know why she didn't pull away and leave even if she was devastated by her plans getting ruined before they were even set into action, but she was glad she didn't because she get to witness something she wished she could have too.._

_She watched the girl's hands digging into the back of Kei's shirt, causing him to stop his sensual kiss and pull away to latch onto her neck. Surprise came on top of another surprise. She now saw the girl when she leaned her head back on the shelves, softly mewling, "Mmn, K-Kei, s-stop!" The mentioned male was too focused to even hear her pleads, laving her neck with kisses; his tongue going past his lips to taste her awaiting skin. Her pleads were only a blur to him, but when he heard the girl whimper after clamping his teeth on the base of her neck, all his actions ceased._

_He snapped out of his lustful haze as he took in the girl's disheveled appearance, cursing before apologizing, " Shit. I'm sorry.. I—" He bit his bottom lip and turned his head away in shame. Akane stared, taking in the girl's angelic features, and her mouth hanging open as she awed over her warm smile while she was making Kei face her by cupping his cheeks. She leaned her forehead on his, sliding her (e/c) orbs close as she cooed, " It's okay, Kei.. I love you."_

_"I.. love you too, (Y/N)," he replied softly, leaning into her touch, his amber hues filled with adoration as he scanned her beautiful visage._

That's when Akane knew she couldn't hate you; that's also when she knew she couldn't ever get Kei's heart because it already belongs to you. But when she saw something else lingering in his eyes that day, she took it as an opportunity to steal him away. She didn't want to hurt you—but as the saying goes, love makes you do unspeakable things. It's fine if everyone hates her, as long as she experienced being in Kei's arms, even if he imagined her as you..

They were absorbed in their thoughts, they didn't hear the bell ringing once new customers came in. And by new customers, I mean Kei's upperclassmen and your cousin.

"Do you really need me here, Kuroo?" your cousin, Kenma asked as he stared down at his console. Kuroo swung his arm around his shoulders and grinned, replying in a sing-song voice, "I really do~! Besides, you should come out of your dorm once in a while, Kenma."

" I don't."

" You do."

" I told you, I don—" Before Kenma could finish his words, Bokuto pointed at something, rather someone. " _Oya, oya_?! Isn't that Tsukki over there?!" he asked with his fingers rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes in thought. He was about to walk towards their direction to get a closer look but his boyfriend, Akaashi stopped him, "Bokuto- _san_ , it is Tsukishima but I don't think that we should disturb them."

Bokuto whined, complaining, " Why nooot?! It's Tsukki and he's got a pretty girl clinging onto him! I thought he doesn't let anyone but (Y/N)- _chan_ do that?" Once his dear cousin's name was mentioned, Kenma finally raised his head to look at the direction Bokuto pointed at. Just in time, that they all saw Akane kiss Kei on the cheek, with the male not doing anything.

It didn't really take a genius to find out what was going on, so your cousin, Kuroo, and Akaashi quietly seethed at the sight while Bokuto was confused. Eventually, Akane noticed them and despite feeling panic wash over her, she still waved them over, turning to Kei then pointing at them. "Kei, your seniors are here!"

Kei blinked once he heard the word ' _seniors',_ furrowing his brows as he thought on who they could be before turning to look at the direction she pointed at, freezing in his seat at your cousin's golden cat-like eyes scrutinizing him as he walked towards their table with the rest of his _'third gym buddies'_. Bokuto, the most oblivious one, was the first to reach them and slammed his hands on their table; getting scolded by his boyfriend after he apologized to those who were startled by the noise.

" Tsukki! Glad to see you here! Oh, and who's this?!" Bokuto asked Akane who was about to reply but he cut her off, " You're Tsukki's block mate! Ake, aku- what's your name again?" Akane giggled at his thinking expression before stating her name, " My name's Yuzuru Akane, _senpai!"_

Bokuto turned to his boyfriend, beaming at him. " AKAASHI!! Did you hear that?! Someone called me ' _senpai'_ again!!" Akaashi nodded then reprimanded him, " Bokuto- _san_ , please don't shout." Bokuto could only pout as he complied, side-hugging his boyfriend and rubbing his cheek on his.

"Mind if we join you, Yuzuru- _san_? We miss our friend, Tsukki here," Kuroo gave a fake smile towards Akane. " Of course you can, _senpai-tachi_!" she granted them permission even if she felt hostility leaking from the raven head and some from the others. She knew they meant business and she was getting sad just thinking about them stopping her from spending the day with her favorite person.

Meanwhile, Kei was still as a statue, his throat felt dry, he couldn't talk. He was caught in the act and he knew that they were here to confront him about it. Your cousin wasn't focused on his gaming device, which was unusual; like Kuroo and Akaashi, he was giving him a disappointed stare mixed with confusion. He looked down in shame, intertwining his hands and rubbing his thumbs on top of each other. He remembered that one time when Kenma told him to take care of you during his third-year in high school after graduation.

_"(Y/N)-chan, can I talk to him? You can go ask Shouyou to play here if you want.." Kenma told you as he handed his gaming device to you. Your (e/c) orbs sparkled, hugging and thanking him before going towards Hinata, calling his attention, " Shou-kun, let's play!! Kenma-nii handed over his POP!"_

_"Kenma did?!! Woah, cool! Awesome!"_

_After making sure they were far from them, Kenma faced your boyfriend. In terms of similarities, they were known to have a penchant for sweet things, they both didn't want to stand out, both wore blank faces, seldomly expressing their emotions, and both didn't want to exert too much effort—except when it comes to you. Maybe that's why they get along, because of their common characteristics._

_" Um, Kozume-san. What did you want to talk about?" Kei asked your cousin who sighed and closed his eyes in response. Kenma didn't want to beat around the bush, he just needed to say it so it can be over with. He took in a breath then opened his golden orbs, causing Kei to shiver at the minacious glint that was lurking within them._

_It was barely noticeable but his voice went an octave lower as he said, " Treasure her. Don't break her heart." Even without your cousin telling him those simple words, he'd do it._

_" Of course, I will. I'd never hurt her." Kei's tone was firm, like he was sure of it.._

_But look at what's happening in the present time.._

Noticing how the air was thick with tension, Bokuto instantly assumed it was because of hunger so he suggested, "AKAASHII! Let's go order food! Everyone's so hungry, they can't talk!" Akaashi nodded and allowed him to pull him by the wrist; away from the heavy atmosphere. He thanked the gods for his boyfriend's ignorance sometimes.

Once they left, Kuroo cleared his throat, preparing himself to hear the confirmation directly coming out from his _kouhai's_ mouth _,_ but his phone rang. Kuroo clicked his tongue then looked at the caller ID, his russet orbs lighting up when he saw it was you. He swiped the answer button, setting his phone on the table after placing it on speaker.

" _Oya_ , it's kitten! What's up?" He casually let out, intently staring at your boyfriend who raised his head as soon as he heard Kuroo's nickname for you. He heard your voice asking through the phone, already imagining you with your thinking face on, _"Kuroo-senpai! Sorry for calling you without notice but I'm at the mall right now and I wanted to know what game I'd buy for Kenma-nii. I didn't call him because he might be playing on his phone."_

Kuroo chuckled at how you knew your cousin so well and looked beside him. "Why don't you ask him yourself, kitten~?" he told you, hearing your exclamation of surprise. _"Kenma-nii's with you?!"_ you asked in disbelief _._

" I kind of encouraged him to bathe under the sun since he's been locking himself in his dor—" Your cousin cut Kuroo off, "He didn't encourage me, he used force, (Y/N)- _chan._ I was content in sleeping in but he trespassed in my territory and dragged me away with him." He scowled at Kuroo's smirking face

His voice turned soft when he told you, " You don't really have to give me one, (Y/N)- _chan_. You can have it for yourself." You were stubborn, insisting, _"Nonsense, Kenma-nii! I know you want one—Oh my, I'm sorry!.."_ You must've bumped into someone, Kei's already scolding you in his mind.

" _Oh, it's Shou-kun and Tobio-kun! Nice meeting you here! Are you two on a date?"_ Kenma tilted his head at the mention of his friend's name. "(Y/N)- _chan_ , Shouyou's there?" They heard you hum in agreement and a lot of voices coming into reach. _"Oh, (Y/N)-chan! Is that Kenma you're talking with—Ita!"_ Hinata cried out in pain with Kageyama's voice _saying 'dumbass'_ in the background.

This time, it was Lev's, _" Kenma-san! How are you doing—gah, Yaku-san!"_ Then Yakus's, _"Lev! Give the phone back to (Y/N)-chan and let's go!"_ Everyone sweat dropped and they're sure that you're doing the same, except with a smile on your face.

"You went to the mall alone, kitten?" Kuroo asked you, to which you replied with, _"Yep! Oh, but don't worry because I'm with Shou-kun, Tobio-kun, Tada-kun, and Hitoka-chan now. Yaku-senpai already dragged Lev away so he's not here."_ You giggled, causing their spirits to rise; the air becoming breathable again.

Your cousin and Kuroo couldn't help but smile at how happy you sounded, but their moment was short-lived because of your next words, _"I was supposed to ask Kei to go with me but I wanted to surprise him with a gift!! I found a dinosaur onesie, Kuroo-senpai! Do you think Kei would wear it? Hmph, probably not. I'm going to be the one who ends up wearing it.."_ Kei mentally agreed with you. You bought him a dinosaur onesie once but he never wore it. He rather have you wear it because it looked so adorable on you.

" I forgot to mention something, kitten.." Kuroo started, his tone changing as he glanced at Kei who gulped when he continued and emphasized two words, " Your _boyfriend_ 's here with us, along with a _friend_.." You were silent for a while before you chirped, _"Oh! Is that Akane-san there with him? Hi, Akane-san!!"_

Akane and Kei froze but she got over it first and greeted you back. After that, they heard you gasp loudly, your voice slightly muffled by the pop music increasing in volume, _" There's a sale in the art store!! I'll call you back later, Kuroo-senpai! Kei, I love you!!"_ You ended the call in a rush.

Hearing those three little words, Kei looked down at his lap to hide his smile.. but Akane saw it and felt a pang through her chest. Despite that, she still complimented you, "(Y/N)- _chan's_ such an angel, Kei! You're so lucky to have a girlfriend like her!"

Kuroo agreed, "Yeah, Tsukki's lucky for having someone like her.." he trailed off, sneering at the people hurting the person he secretly fell for. 

He continued his words slowly, to gauge out their reactions, " So.. it would be a shock if Tsukki cheated on her, _ne_? She's already perfect so why would he dare?" He and your cousin watched Akane as she bit the inside of her cheek, looking away from them while Kei's head remained in a bow; his smile from earlier morphing into a disgusted scowl, not only towards the woman beside him but towards himself as well.

Fortunately, he wasn't spared a minute to wallow in his self-deprecation when Bokuto and Akaashi came back just in time while carrying trays of food and drinks. "HEY, HEY HEEY!! FOOD'S HERE, LET'S EAT!!" Bokuto announced, slamming the tray down on the table. "Bokuto- _san_ , be careful," Akaashi scolded him before doing the same as him, but in a gentler manner.

They began to eat, choosing to set aside their problems for now because Bokuto was right, they were starving. The noises made from their table were mostly from Akane and Bokuto. Once in a while, Akaashi piped in just to reprimand him for his loud guffaws when he cracks a joke.

**. . .**

For the time being, you were shopping for clothes in the female section with Yachi. The boys were asked to go elsewhere, giving you a chance to catch up with her. You started by calling her attention, " _Nee, nee_ , Hitoka- _chan."_ Your hands paused in looking for clothes that you want in the rack.

"How are you and Tada- _kun_?"you asked before looking beside you to see her cheeks red as she replied," We're okay.. Tadashi, he actually asked me to come live with him."

You gave her a look, prompting her to let you know what she answered. She smiled bashfully, saying, " I agreed. I'm moving in with him tomorrow.." You squealed and hugged her. " Congrats, Hitoka- _chan_!!" She hugged you back, the two of you giggling like high school girls.

"We're about to be the same, (Y/N)- _chan!_ We're both living under the same roof with our partners," she told you as she pulled away from the hug. You forced a smile. " About that.." you began, pulling her to a nearby resting area. Once seated, Yachi furrowed her brows in concern, holding your hands as she questioned," Why, is something wrong?"

You looked down, sighing as a response. " Hitoka- _chan.._ Nothing's wrong with me, right?"

" Of course not! But what do you mean by that, (Y/N)- _chan?_ " Yachi was confused so you elaborated, "Well.. _Kei's cheating on me_ but still comes back home.. so we're fine, right?" You were unsure yourself but tried to stay optimistic.

Yachi blinked, unable to process your words. " Could you please repeat your words? I couldn't hear some of it." You nodded and sighed heavily, fiddling with your fingers as you complied to her request. "Kei's cheating on me.. He's been coming home late smelling like women's perfume with red lines on his back and a teeth mark or two on both of his shoulders. Sometimes, I see lipstick stains on his neck or on the collar of his shirt."

"H-He's cheating on you?!" Yachi's hands rose to her mouth to cover it when her jaw dropped at the news you gave. She couldn't believe it. Since high school, she never saw the blonde entertaining a girl other than you so this was really unexpected. Besides, he asked her and Yamaguchi to help him plan his wedding proposal to you earlier this year. What happened in the short amount of time?

You shushed her, not wanting to gain the attention of the people passing by once in a while. She gave you a look asking ' _really_?' and sadly, you nodded but assured her, " I'm fine!! No need to worry, Hitoka- _chan!"_

_'If only this was a bad dream..'_ you thought while standing up and smiling down at her, extending your hand for her to take. "Let's go pay for these and meet up with the boys, yeah? I'm sure you already miss Tada- _kun!_ " you teased her and began to skip to the counter.

Yachi stared at your back up as she followed you, her chest tightening at her thought,

_How could you be okay if you know what he's doing behind your back? Isn't it painful? I know that he's Tadashi's best friend.. but I think it would be better if you leave him, (Y/N)-chan._

_**. . .** _

"Do you guys want to hang out with us after this? We're going to drink at a bar called ' Luna Eclipse'! It's only two blocks away from here," Akane gleefully asked when they went out of the café, clinging onto Kei's arm instantly.

Kei was about to protest, " Don't—" He came to the café because was supposed to stop any means of communication with her but then his upperclassmen came. Akane knew why he asked her to meet at the café, that's why she's trying to prolong her time with him.

Kuroo agreed, "Sure~! I think it'll be fun to drink with Tsukki!" He grinned at his _kouhai's_ shocked expression. "We'll all go with them, right~?" Kuroo turned to the Kenma and Akaashi, his face changing into a serious one. They nodded, mentally agreeing to his plan.

"OKAY, LET'S GO PARTEEY!!" Bokuto cheered and began to march to the location. Akaashi followed his boyfriend, once again reprimanding him about his loud voice. Kuroo walked up to Bokuto and swung his arm around him. He did the same and tousled his already messy raven hair. Kenma and Akaashi simultaneously rolled their eyes and silently whispered to each other as they walk beside their obnoxious friends.

At a fair distance, Akane turned to Kei. "We'll go to my house after, right?" she cooed seductively, running her manicured nail down his chest. His body automatically shuddered in disgust but he didn't look at her. He let her question hung in the air as he stared at your cousin. They were almost similar so he knew that doesn't want to be in noisy places, so why was he coming along? He decided to shrug it off and opted to think about what he would do with you after he stops seeing Akane.

_Maybe I'll stop by your favorite bubble tea place or fetch you at the mall. On second thought, you might be home by now so never mind. Maybe I'll order pizza once I get home and binge-watch your favorite shows with you in my arms. Ah, Kami-sama, I miss holding you—What the..? Since when was I sitting here?_

Kei blinked in confusion. He was too lost in his thoughts of you that he didn't notice them going into the bar, Akane pulling him to their usual spot and ordering their usual drinks. He didn't even notice her putting something in one of his drinks.

" Drink up, Kei," she said, pushing his drink towards him. He nodded and gulped down a shot. Akane was watching him carefully, waiting for him to drink the one where she put aphrodisiac in. 

He cleared his throat, his hand holding the last one of his drinks. Without looking at her, he spoke, " I've been dragging whatever this is for too long. Let's sto—" Kei couldn't finish his words when Akane pulled his face to hers and connected their lips. Kei scrunched up his nose in disgust and placed his hands by her hips to pull her off him.

Meanwhile, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi sat at a table not to far from them but far enough not to see their expressions under the bar's dim lighting. "Didn't know Tsukki would come to places like this!" Bokuto exclaimed then gulped down his shot of tequila. " MAN, THIS BURNS! HUWAAHAHA!"

"We're not here to get drunk, bro," Kuroo reminded the owl as he stared intently at the _'couple'_ in their spot, seeing Akane order a ton of drinks while Kei was staring in the distance.

He turned to your cousin when he asked, " He's cheating on (Y/N)- _chan_..?" It was a question but it came off more as a statement. "What are you talking about, pudding head- _kun_? They're just there, drinking," Bokuto muttered and turned to look at them, just in time to see Akane kiss Kei on the lips and the male placing his hands at her hips.

Bokuto was dense but now that he saw it, he was mad. He was about to stand up to give Kei a piece of his mind when his boyfriend stopped him, "Bokuto- _san_." Bokuto was about to tell him to let go but when he saw their expressions, he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling mad.

"We're furious as well, Bokuto- _san_. But I don't think that we should start a ruckus and risk (Y/N)- _chan_ worrying," Akaashi said in a composed manner. His exterior shows he's calm but inside he was enraged.

A sound of a ringtone broke through their heavy atmosphere. Kuroo realized it was his phone and took it out of his pocket. Seeing that it was your caller ID, he grinned and turned it on speaker. _"Kuroo-senpaii!! Is Kenma-nii still with you? Wait.. The music's loud, where are you?"_ you questioned through the phone.

Their expressions lightened up at your voice, but when they were reminded what they were doing at the bar, it darkened again. Kuroo however, tried to act normally. "Oh, we're at the bar, kitten~ " he replied.

" _A bar..' We'?"_ you repeated.

"HEY, HEY, HEEYY, (Y/N)-CHAN!! WE'RE PARTYING!!" Bokuto cheered, his voice clearly heard through the loud music. "I'm here as well, (Y/N)- _chan_. Just to keep watch of Bokuto- _san_ because he might do something irrational." Akaashi added, ignoring his boyfriend's whines.

Kenma joined in, "I'm here too, (Y/N)- _chan..."_ They heard you gasp. _"K-Kenma-nii?! Why are you in a bar? It's so loud and a lot of people are there—"_ You were about to ramble on but Kuroo began, "Tsukki's here too.." The others gave him confused glances, asking him why he told you.

"And he's kissing Yuzuru- _san_ ," he continued, immediately bombarded with incredulous stares. "Kuroo, why are—" Kenma was about to chide him but you spoke, shocking all of them, _"Is Kei having fun?"_ There were no hints of anger in your voice.

"Yep. It seems like Tsukki's enjoying it," Kuroo lied, ignoring Kenma's glare. You giggled then told them, _"That's good! I'm making curry for dinner. Would you guys mind coming? Kei wouldn't be home 'til late."_ Bokuto being the first to process your invitation, instantly elated you and the others that were in a sour mood. "Of course!! I can't wait to eat (Y/N)- _chan's_ delicious cooking~!" 

_"Great! I'll see you guys later~"_ You chirped before ending the call. Kuroo stood up and went to the exit, not bothering to steal a glance at Kei and Akane sucking their faces off or else he would be taken out by the security. The others followed him, knowing where to go and refraining themselves to erupt; calming themselves with the thought of seeing you smile and hearing you laugh.

Kei saw them leaving at the corner of his eyes once he managed to push Akane off him. It was hard, she was so persistent. He wiped his lips furiously and glared down at her. " What the hell, Akane?" She wrapped her arms around her, shivering under his cold gaze.

" I'm sorry, Ke—"

"Stop. Don't say my name. I'm leaving," Kei spat out, slamming his payment on the table and gulping down his last drink before storming off.

His last drink was the one with aphrodisiac in it.

**. . .**

After the reunion with your best friends at the mall, you parted ways and said goodbye. As soon as you got home, you placed your shopping bags in the living room and went to the kitchen, placing the newly bought ingredients on the counter. You tied your hair and wore your apron, washing your hands before chopping the potatoes and carrots.

"I wonder if Kuroo- _senpai_ 's still out with Kenma- _nii_.." Since you were waiting for the meat and the vegetables to soften, you decided to call him. "Kuroo- _senpai_!! Is Kenma- _nii_ still with you? Wait.. The music's loud, where are you?" you questioned, hearing the loud music blasting through the speakers. Kuroo answered and said they were at the bar. Then you heard three more voices that greeted you.

Hearing your cousin's was a shock so you started to worry about him but Kuroo made you pause. _"Tsukki's here too.."_ You waited for him to continue, knowing he's not done talking yet.

_"And he's kissing Yuzuru-san."_ You ignored your cousin who was about to chide him and chose to ask him a question that proved that you've truly gone insane. You sniffed then wiped your tears away with the ends of your sleeve. Somehow, you weren't surprised but the pain from the betrayal is still there.

"Is Kei having fun?"   
  


* * *

**_"For the Sun, the Moon's happiness came first above anything. Even if the Sun needed to suffer, she'd still choose the Moon's happiness over her own comfort.."_ **

* * *

_"Yep. It seems like Tsukki's enjoying it,"_ Kuroo replied.

You smiled and cheered, "That's good! I'm making curry for dinner. Would you guys mind coming? Kei wouldn't be home 'til late." You wanted to cheer yourself up by being around them so you hoped they'd agree. They always took your mind off your boyfriend even if it's only for a little while.

_"Of course! I can't wait to eat (Y/N)-chan's delicious cooking~!"_ You beamed at his compliment and hung up, sighing because once you did, it was so quiet. You missed Kei helping around the kitchen. You missed him wrapping his arms around you from behind and passing you the salt, to which you never missed the opportunity to playfully tease him.

While waiting for the curry to be cooked, you made some side dishes to go along with it and cleaned the apartment with music from Kei's playlist coming from your living room tv's speakers. It didn't take your mind off him but it reminded you of the times when the both of you were just fooling around and dancing.

**. . .**

You heaved out a sigh once you arranged everything on the table, wiping the sweat away from your temple. At the same time, you perked up at the doorbell ringing and the voices of your upperclassmen just outside the door.

You ran to open it after throwing off your apron and undoing your hair tie, instantly hugging the person within arms' reach. "Kenma- _nii_ , I missed you! I'm so glad you guys came!" You were about to pull back but he returned the hug and muttered, "We need to talk."

Hearing those words, you instantly knew what he meant. You let go of him and nodded while smiling. "Sure! But dinner first, okay? There's tempura—oh, wait!" You headed off first to the dining room to check if you've already poured out drinks.

Looking at your back, they winced. You definitely got thinner and your (e/c) eyes seemed tired and weren't as bright as they used to. It hurt them to know that you're unconsciously forgetting to take care of yourself.

They soon followed you and sat on their usual chairs, silence enveloping the whole table. You tilted your head at their strange behavior. Typically, once seated, Bokuto would start cracking jokes in between shoving food inside his mouth and have his boyfriend scold him. Something was wrong and you were about to ask what it was but pursed your lips at Akaashi's question.

"Have you been.. eating well, (Y/N)- _chan_?" he asked, making you furrow your brows as you thought of what to answer with. It didn't really cross your mind to eat since you were so busy in trying to get your spirits up. "Hmm.. Now that you mentioned it, I don't eat much, Aka- _senpai_ ," you told him honestly then added," I was probably busy organizing our things around the house and maybe too caught up in waiting for Kei to come home."

You sat down beside your cousin. "Why wait, (Y/N)- _chan?_ " Kenma started. You didn't want to answer because you actually didn't want to talk about it even though you agreed earlier. But it was inevitable. You knew sooner or later, someone would confront you about it. You wanted more time.

"Let's eat first, okay?" Your voice cracked at the end but you ignored it. " _Itadakimasu."_ They clapped their hands together then reluctantly began to eat. Bokuto tried to liven up the atmosphere by speaking with his mouth full, "THIS IS SERIOUSLY DELICIOUS, (Y/N)- _CHAN!_ LIKE, HEY, HEY, HEEYY!!"

Akaashi sighed, frustratingly running a hand over his face before scolding his boyfriend. "Bokuto- _san_ , this is the hundredth time and hopefully, the last time that I'll tell you. Please, don't talk when your mouth is full and try not to eat messily." To emphasize, Akaashi tapped the corner of his lips with napkin, causing him to pout.

"BUT, AGAASHIII!"

" It's Akaashi, Bokuto- _san._ If you can't pronounce it properly, call me Keiji instead. _"_

You bit your lip to hold in your laughter but you couldn't help but giggle at their antics. For the first time that day, they finally knew you were genuinely smiling. They stayed still and listened to you laughing while sounding so pure and angelic; wondering who would dare to taint you without an ounce of guilt afterwards. Oh, but they fully knew who would. And it was fine because he's going to suffer the consequences of his actions.

The table soon filled with noises once your laughter cleared their silence. It was back to normal.. at least, for the time being.  
  


**. . .**

" _Ano.._ Please leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them by morning. For now, let's talk since Kenma- _nii_ asked." You gnawed on your bottom lip in nervousness, seeing them comply to your request and headed to the living room after. You took in a deep breath before following them, sitting on the couch and wedging yourself in the corner; bringing your knees up to your chest and hugging it. You were hoping that you'll get swallowed whole by the couch so you wouldn't have to answer their onslaught of questions.

The space beside you dipped down so you raised your head, only to be met with your cousin's golden, cat-like eyes. The others were just left standing while Kuroo was leaning on the wall closest to you.

Your cousin placed his hand on top of your head." He's cheating on you.. do you know about that?" Kenma questioned you. You nodded and buried your face into your arms.

"Tell me, are you okay with that?" he asked and tilted his head.

You nodded again and said, "As long as Kei comes back to me, I don't mind.." You raised your head and gave him a strained smile. Kuroo couldn't take it anymore, he was holding himself back from erupting but your words stung. When will you acknowledge him and see that he's there by your side? Why do you always have to say ' _Kei'_ this, ' _Kei'_ that?

"BULLSHIT, (Y/N)! He's fucking hurting you! Why the fuck are you so willing to suffer?! Why don't you just leave him?!" Kuroo yelled, making you flinch and tear up because he's never been angry to the point that he cursed. Bokuto and Akaashi calmed him down, seeing your frightened expression. Kuroo clicked his tongue and looked away.

Kenma began to rub your shoulder gently but that made you tear up more as you replied, "I-I.. love Kei so much, Kenma- _nii!_ I don't want to leave him, I can't! If he's the one who chooses to leave.. then I'll let him go because his happiness means everything to me. Kei.. he still comes back to me so it's okay.. I'm okay. We're going to be okay.." You assured yourself while the sight of your fuzzy dinosaur slippers on the carpeted floor got more blurred.

Your cousin pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing soothing circles in your back and stroking your (h/c) tresses; urging you to let it out. You hiccupped, burying your face in his chest, your hands clutching his shirt tightly. The males' hearts ached at your pained cries, to which they could only listen to and wished that they could do something. Especially Kuroo..

* * *

**_" Hey, have I told you? Behind closed doors, the Sun actually cries over the Moon with a black cat listening to her. He's persistently pushing the idea of leaving the Moon to her so she could end her suffering. And do you know why?.."_ **

* * *

After minutes of your loud, heart-wrenching, and incessant wails, you passed out in your cousin's arms. He pulled away so he can wipe away your remaining tears before lifting you into his arms and going towards your bedroom to tuck you into bed. Once he did, he brushed strands of your hair away then placed a kiss your forehead and went back to the living room where the other males were.

"Let's go home." They complied and wore their shoes by the front door before they left your apartment. Their energy was drained up by just listening to your cries, they don't feel like talking.

" Akaashi.. I'm so mad at Tsukki, you know?" Bokuto grumbled, messing up his hair in exasperation. Akaashi agreed with him, for once, "We all are, Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto continued to express his frustration with words," I can't believe Tsukki cheats on her. (Y/N)- _chan's_ already perfect and she loves him so much. Why does he do it?" They didn't know the answer. It was hard to know what was going through the blonde's mind, but they knew he loved you just as much you do so they're still taken aback by what he did.

"Believe it because it's really happening—dammit. If I knew this was going to happen, I would've stopped her from going onto that hill. I shouldn't have encouraged him to confess either.." Kuroo glared at the distance, wanting to beat Kei to a pulp for making you like what you are now and for hurting you, for letting you suffer and wait for him. But he knew he can't because that'll be a double-edged sword.

_Why did you give all your love to him? Why didn't you leave some for yourself?_

"Kuroo," your cousin tugged at the hem of his scarf to call his attention. The raven head did, snapping out of his thoughts. " Will.. you be okay?" Kenma always knew. He witnessed him grow up by his side, witnessed how he fell for you; how he thought it was only a platonic love..

* * *

**_" Because.. he was just like the Moon. His heart was also set ablaze by the Sun's benevolence. The black cat hoped that she'd look at him, eye to eye.. But you know, hope can only get so far in a hopeless situation.."_ **

* * *

Kuroo forced a smile and looked up at the moon, mumbling his reply, " Yeah.. Thank you, Kenma." The mentioned males's golden, cat-like orbs gazed at him with longing.

_Say, Kuroo.. When would you realize that I'm here too?_

Akaashi and Bokuto stayed silent, giving each other understanding glances. Akaashi smiled once Bokuto brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles. They were thankful that they were the lucky ones that were safe from love's game. They hoped that their friends would end up like them sooner so they're all happy..

**_. . ._ **

True to his words, once Kei went out of the bar, he went to your favorite bubble tea place to buy you one. He also ordered for himself, along with crepes that he's sure you'd like.

He thanked the person behind the counter and was about to leave when they asked, " Sir, I'm sorry for asking this, but are you alright? Your whole face looks flushed." He replied a short ' _yes'_ before excusing himself to leave.

Kei stopped at the park and sat down for a while, leaning his head back and massaging his temples because his head suddenly ached. His body felt hot even though it's already autumn. He knew it wasn't similar to when he's drunk so maybe he caught a fever. Accepting that theory, he pushed himself to his feet, continuing his walk towards home.

He passed by the bar that he was just in hours ago since he went farther just to buy your bubble tea. He stopped in front of it, waiting for the streetlights to turn green so he can cross the road. He saw something moving from the corner of his eyes so he turned and when he saw nothing, he shrugged it off then faced forward again, blinking at the black cat staring at him from across the road.

He looked up to see if the streetlights were green then crossed the street, crouching in front of the black cat. He never liked black cats because it reminded him of Kuroo but he grew to like them. After all, Kuroo was the one who pushed him to confess that day so he's grateful.

" What are you doing here.. huh?" he asked the cat who nuzzled it's head into his palm, meowing at him. Kei looked around but there wasn't that much people around so he continued talking to the cat while tracing its name tag, " You know, if (Y/N) was here, she'd scoop you into her arms and take you home.. but I think you have an owner, right, Aoki?" The cat meowed, boring his blue and yellow eyes into him.

Suddenly, Kei's vision spun and when he looked up, the cat was gone.

_Shit. What's wrong with me? I didn't drink that much._

Kei placed a hand onto the pole and leaned against it for support once he's on his feet.

_I think I'm going to pass out.. ugh, no. I need to go home to (Y/N)._

With that thought, he pushed himself to continue his trek home.

_**. . .** _

Kei managed get into the apartment, stumbling through the front door after swiping his card. He took off his jacket and his scarf, allowing them to drape on the couch when he passed by and went to the kitchen to put the crepes and drinks inside the fridge. It was already dark out so no sugar's allowed for you or else you won't fall asleep.

Although his dizziness toned down, he still stumbled onto the floor, his arms supporting him so he wouldn't fall face-first. His knees crashing on the floor made a loud sound that abruptly woke you up. Instinctively, you knew it was Kei so you stood up quickly, going to the kitchen where you heard the noise come from.

" Kei! Are you okay? What happened?" you questioned in concern, kneeling beside him and rubbing his back. He groaned and massaged his temples, opening his eyes to look at you by his side, blinking in confusion. " What the hell are you doing here, Akane?"

You paused, processing his words and analyzing his state; ignoring the name that he uttered. He looked like he had a fever so placed your hand on top of his forehead, gasping when you felt it burning from under your touch. " Kei, you're burning up! Let's get you to be—"

" Don't call me that. I already ended whatever I had with you a few hours ago, " he cut you off, slapping your hand away and standing up on his own. He scanned the familiar surroundings, inquiring and facing you with a glare.

_Is this real or am I too drunk? Maybe I'm mistaking her apartment as ours.._

Just to confirm it, he asked, " Where's (Y/N) and why the hell are you in our apartment?"

" What are you talking about? This is my apartment, Kei." You wanted to say ' _our_ ' but you wanted to pretend you're Akane. You were curious as to why he was looking for you when he was with the woman he's cheating with. You approached him cautiously and cooed, "Kei? Let's get you to bed now, okay?"

You gently grabbed his arm to start leading him to the bedroom but he grabbed your wrist and snapped at you, " Don't touch me. God, just how much of a slut are you? " You tried to get out of his grip, tears threatening to leave from your eyes. You didn't mind the insult but Kei hurting you physically never happened, until now that is.

"L-Let go! It hurts, Kei! " You exclaimed, still pulling at your wrist and trying to get his hand off it. He held your other wrist and leaned down to your face, his breath that had the stench of alcohol fanning against your face. "Shut up," he growled out and dragged you to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed. You bounced from the impact and slowly sat up, wincing as you rubbed your soon-to-be bruised wrists.

You looked up at Kei, fear overtaking your features at what he was going to do. This was a whole new side of him and it was scaring you. Kei chuckled darkly, asking, " Would you stop pursuing me if I fuck you hard enough?" then crawled on top of the mattress, taking his glasses off and putting it aside. His words made you back away into the bed's headrest, your hands trembling as they pushed against his chest to prevent him from getting closer.

He scoffed at your pathetic attempts and pulled at your ankles to make you lay down. You yelped when he did and gripped the both of your wrists, pinning them down and commanding you to look at him, but you remained looking away with tears dropping onto the sheets because for once, you were afraid to gaze into those amber hues. He hummed in amusement, smirking at _'Akane's'_ face stricken with fear then let go of your wrists, sitting up to unbutton his shirt, taking it off and throwing it aside before straddling you again.

" Scared? How ironic. Didn't you want this, you slut?" he said into your ear, his warm breath causing you to shiver underneath him. He was getting irritated. "Oi, fucking look here." You gulped before complying, not wanting to anger him at this state. Your eyes widened when he leaned down and crashed his lips to yours. You were shocked because Kei was never rough with you. In fact, he was always gentle when you kiss. You couldn't help but gasp when you felt his teeth clamp down on your bottom lip, allowing him to shove his tongue into your mouth.

Immediately, he pulled away and looked down at you in surprise. " You—" he paused, his brows meeting in confusion. "Why do you taste like (Y/N)?" he continued. Your mouth remained agape, seeing his features slightly soften. He only kissed you like this once, and that was during your second year in university at the library. You're surprised that he even remembered because after that, he limited his kisses to only chaste ones.  
  
  


Before you knew it, your arms snaked around his neck to pull him close to your face, words spilling from your mouth, " Then I'll pretend I'm (Y/N)." You saw his exasperated expression before he scowled down at you, saying, "Not this again. I don't want to imagine you as her _anymore_. I can't even look her in the eyes when I want to so badly."

_Anymore? So does that mean.. Kei's been thinking of me all this time? I knew it. Kei would never hurt me on purpose. He had his reasons. Kei, I love you. I miss you._

You smiled at your thoughts, slowly leaning up to him. "This is the last time, I promise you, Kei. Close your eyes and imagine her as me," you told him, gently pressing your lips on his. He decided to obey, closing his eyes and moving his lips gently on yours this time, a little unnerved at how easily he can imagine (Y/N) because of the way you taste.

Kei licked your bottom lip and you instantly parted your lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue caressed yours gently, making sure not to leave anything untouched before he pulled away to catch his breath; leaning his forehead onto yours. You tried your best to gasp for the air that you lost, deciding to ask him a question as well while you're still pretending as Akane, " Are you always this gentle with (Y/N)?" He nodded as a response, his eyes still closed.

You played with his blonde hair, inquiring, "Why only her?" while placing butterfly kisses all over his handsome visage. He sighed before responding, "Isn't that obvious? Because she's the only one I love." You bit your bottom lip, preventing the smile about to form on your lips; containing your happiness. You wished to stay in this position but a sentence that kept nagging you at the back of your mind slipped out of your mouth.

"Then why are you hurting her?" His eyes snapped open at your question, anger flashing in them as he scowled in disgust. He didn't need to be reminded of his mistake because he already knew that he fucked up. He fucked up so bad.

A growl escaped his lips as he told you, " Just shut up. Shut up." You yelped when he leaned down and pulled you into a bruising kiss, slithering his tongue in and kissing you until you're gasping for air. Every time you managed to pull away to catch your breath, he swooped in again, claiming your lips. You screw your eyes shut, mentally scolding yourself for asking that question.

Once you felt his hands sliding under your shirt, you snapped your eyes open and squirmed to protest. This was wrong. Kei wasn't in his right mind and he still thought of you as Akane. Maybe if you told him you weren't her, he'd stop.

You spoke against his lips, "Kei.. I'm—" He squeezed your clothed breast, halting your words and making you squeak. He pulled away to scowl at you. " I told you, don't call me that. Stop playing hard to get, just stay still, slut," he ordered and started to latch onto your neck, sinking his teeth in and drawing blood before lapping them up. Your bit your bottom lip, whimpering at the pain while trying to push him off.

Your attempts were futile, seeing how you were significantly smaller and weaker than him so he didn't mind and proceeded to take your shirt off, also unclasping your bra and disposing it somewhere. You could only pull at his hair when he made his way down to the valley between your breasts, biting and sucking at your nipple, pinching and rolling the other with his thumb and index finger. You knew you shouldn't feel pleasure but you did. Kei never touched you like this once but you wanted him to touch you, without you pretending to be Akane. You wanted your name to be called out by him, not ' _slut'_.

Unbeknownst to you, his other hand slid under your shorts, slipping two of his digits in your heat and moving it in and out. Instinctively, you gasped and clenched your legs around his hand, causing him to pull away from your breasts, raising his brow in question. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as you tried to speak, " I-It's.. I-I.. d-don't.." He rolled his eyes at your incoherent words before commanding you, "Open your legs.. or would you rather have me do it, huh, slut?"

Your bottom lip quivered, tears finally sliding down your face while you shook your head, obeying his order. He smirked, complimenting you, " Ah, what a good little slut you are." This time, instead of just two, he added another one and made his movements faster. It ached at first but thankfully, he rubbed your clit in circles, leaning down to whisper into your ear, " Do you hear that, slut? You're so wet for me." He was pertaining to the squelching sounds when he thrust his fingers in and out of you; it made you so embarrassed.

Your eyes screw shut in pleasure as you tilted your head back onto the mattress, clinging onto his broad back like your life depended on it; your mouth falling open with vulgar sounds flowing out of it. This was the first time you experienced this, you didn't know how to stop your moans. It felt good—so good, especially since you knew it was Kei who was making you feel like that. A knot was forming in your stomach as he continued his ministrations and inevitably, it got undone. You felt like you were going to scream so you bit your bottom lip harshly while your body convulsed under him.

Kei detached himself from your neck to look at you, about to mock ' _Akane'_ but instead, was met with a sight that took all his breath away. His amber eyes were wide as they stared at you. Although he wasn't wearing his glasses, he knew those (h/c) locks that were spread around you like a halo too well. He scanned your angelic visage once you came down from your high: your rosy lips were swollen from his kisses, a small amount of blood coating them from when your teeth clamped down on them, and they were parted by ragged breaths; your cheeks were flushed red from him staring at you for too long, and your long eyelashes were wet, hiding half of your lovely and glossed over (e/c) orbs.

_'Shit. The alcohol's really getting to my mind, I'm seeing (Y/N) right now,'_ Kei thought, his brows meeting in frustration as he felt blood rushing down towards his nether parts. But no, he was wrong, it was quite the opposite because the aphrodisiac's effect was gone.

Admittedly, you felt good a while ago but you didn't want this to go further, not when he thought of you as another woman. "K-Kei, please sto—" He groaned, cutting you off. "Oh, for fuck's sake, _kami-sama_. Forgive me for seeing Akane as (Y/N), I just want—need her so bad." His voice was strained as he mumbled those words under his breath but you heard it. At the same time, your breath hitched when you felt something hard on your thighs.

"(Y/N), you're so beautiful.." he muttered, trailing off to cup your cheek with his hand before he cooed softly, " Don't cry." You blinked thrice, now realizing your sight was blurred with tears. You leaned into his touch, staring into those amber orbs that were once so cold towards you (well, not you but on Akane), now filled with tenderness; you couldn't help but let a sob escape your lips. You're utterly ecstatic at the way his whole demeanor changed and at the fact that he was aroused by you, not by another woman.

You whimpered his name, "K-Kei.. Kei *hic! Kei!" while he shushed you and wiped your tears away. In Kei's mind, he was chiding himself for being soft because he's telling himself that the woman under him is Akane and not you, but she acted so much like you, tasted so much like you, spoke and acted so much like you.

He winced when his pants grew unbearably tight. He needed you now. " (Y/N), please. Let me make love to you." He looked like he's in great pain when he said that and just thinking that it was you who made him feel like this brought you guilt, but since you were the cause, you knew that you should be the one who has the ability to fix it. You knew you can give him what he wants—what he needs to make him feel whole.

" It's okay.. I love you, Kei." You smiled and delicately cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for his lips to meet yours in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**_"The Sun loved the Moon so much, she gave her everything to him to make him feel whole.."_ **

* * *

He pulled away from the kiss to sit up and unbuckle his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers; heaving out a sigh of relief before turning to you and doing the same, sliding your shorts and underwear down then throwing them aside. Your hands subconsciously went up to cover your breasts and your legs crossing to hide yourself while he did that, but you were reminded that you were doing this for him when you saw his member standing proudly and twitching.

You smiled and spread your legs apart for him to fit in between them, cooing, " Come here, Kei." You gladly welcomed him in your awaiting arms, wrapping them around his neck once he captured your lips and his hands went to caress your sides. He began to rub his member on your nub before guiding it towards your entrance, resting his head in the crook of your neck so he can hear your mewls more clearly. Tears welled up in your (e/c) orbs once he started to push in.

" (Y/N), I love you. I love you. _Fuck_ , I love you." He repeated those words until all of him was fitted inside. Once he did, the thread that was holding him back from completely ravishing you snapped.

**The fact that the both of you were so distant in the past made you lose hope in having him.. but now that he was yours and you were his, you gave him all of you: your smile, your heart, your body— _your everything_.**

"So.." Kei paused to wince before he continued, "..tight." He hissed in pleasure when he thrusted in a fast pace while you screw your eyes shut, your tears flowing down your cheeks; whimpers slipping past your lips. Your arms slipped from his back and fell onto the bed, you couldn't wrap them back around him so instead, you gripped onto the bedsheets, gripping onto them for dear life. It hurt, you felt blood dripping down your legs and seeping into the white sheets under you.  
  


He placed your legs onto his shoulders, gripping your thighs tightly, relentlessly pounding into you. You peeked your eyes open to look at him, only to see him staring at you. His half-lidded amber eyes were glossed over with love and your name came pouring out of his mouth like endless waterfalls. Hearing and seeing him like that turned your pain into ecstasy and soon you were screaming his name out of pure bliss. He grunted in pleasure when he felt your warm velvety walls clamp down onto him tightly; urging him to release.   
  


"Tsk, I'm near." His thrusts got faster and harder, hitting a spot again and again that made you see white sparks. He leaned down, burning your image into his mind: your (e/c) orbs were hidden beneath your eyelids, tears were running down your cheeks and your lips parted by erotic moan; the saliva peeking from the corner of your lips made him crazy. You looked so irresistible that he can't help but lean down and kiss you to muffle your screams of pleasure.

You gathered up strength so you can wrap your arms around his neck so you could pull him close to you while rested his forehead on yours, already feeling himself reach his peak. He grunted, biting on his bottom lip. "Ah—shit.. Can I release inside?" he asked for consent, trying to hold back as he waited for your answer.

* * *

_**" The Sun would never ask the Moon for anything. As long as the Moon loves her, she'll let him use her in anyway he needs.. just for him to obtain happiness because when he does, she's sure that she'll do too.."** _

* * *

You couldn't answer so instead, you pulled him down for another heated kiss, moaning into his mouth when you felt him grow bigger and twitch inside you, causing you tighten around him once again as he buried himself deep inside your warmth. Your body trembled underneath him, your body raking into oblivion in his arms, feeling his juices fill you to the brim.

His head fell on your chest, his breathing unsteady. You didn't mind his weight crushing you, you felt warm and fuzzy at his body completely enveloping yours. He raised his head and leaned up, gently capturing your lips with his own. "(Y/N), I love you.." he muttered on your lips, passing out with his head in the crook of your neck. " I love you too, Kei," you replied and smiled, placing a kiss onto the crown of his head and running your fingers through his sweaty blonde tufts.

You didn't want to sleep so you stayed beneath him until the sun began to rise. You kissed his forehead before gently pushing him off you. You were taken aback by the soreness you felt when you sat up. You winced and held onto the bedside table for support, forcing yourself to carefully get the bloody sheets from underneath Kei to put them in the washer. He was tired so you knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon so you were safe to get rid of the evidences that you had sex with him: placing a new set of clean bed sheets and redoing Kei's clothes. You didn't change his clothes because it was difficult, his body was bigger and heavier than yours after all.

Then you limped to the bathroom and changed into a fresh set of clothes after throwing the ones you previously had on in the washer as well. When they were cleaned, you placed them in the dryer and waited for it to dry. Once everything was into place, you limped your way to the living room to start preparing breakfast for your boyfriend.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: Gods, I ask for forgiveness. Go easy on me, min'na! I'm not a lemon writer but I'm doing my best for youuu! Two more to go before this series ends so see you then!~


	3. Lost by the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After the night where the Sun gave her all to the Moon, she felt whole and happy.."
> 
> " Everything's falling back into place, except, the Sun's light is flickering.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: So this is additional information.. Your parents died in an accident during your 2nd year of middle school. Since then, your aunt, Kenma's mother supported you, visiting you twice a week. You tried your best to work so you wouldn't have to borrow money from her and also used less of your parent's money as much as possible.
> 
> Some of the events here may be logically impossible irl but for the plot's sake, it is. So bear with me, oKei?
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

  
  


  
  
" Mama.." your daughter called out to you while yawning, her eyes starting to droop because of drowsiness, but she stopped it by blinking the tears of sleepiness away furiously. You chuckled at her trying to stay awake and said, " Sweetie.. We can continue this story tomorrow, you know? For now, you need to sleep." She shook her head in refusal and you sighed, knowing that she won't settle down until the story's finished.

She looked up at you pouting as she told you, " But, Mama! I want to know what happened to them. **_Is there going to be an end to the Sun's love for the Moon?_** ** _What happens to the black cat? Did he end up with the Sun? Would she leave the Moon?"_** You placed a finger in front of your lips to stop her string of questions.  
  
  
  


" Well, you'll get your answers once I continue. Are you sure you don't want to sleep yet?" you asked with a tilt of your head, receiving a nod of her head as a response. " Even though I'll make your favorite for breakfast if you did?" you prompted, smiling when you saw her hesitate. She gulped, and once again, nodded.  
  


You giggled and hugged her to your chest, turning your head towards the window to stare up at the moon as you spoke, _" **After the night where the Sun gave her all to the Moon, she felt whole and happy.."**_ you paused, a wave of sad nostalgia washing over you, then continued, **_"But surely, little by little.. she'll crumble into pieces.."_**

* * *

The sun shone brighter, rays of light breaking through the gaps between the window blinds and successfully awakening the sleeping blonde male. Kei groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, blocking the sunlight from further damaging his already horrible vision.

Two things alerted Kei and sent him mentally panicking: one was when his hand reached out to the space beside him and you weren't there; two, it was cold, meaning that it was a while since you've been gone. Usually, he would be the one to wake up if he comes home late because you would be too tired and sleep longer than him, giving him the leisure of admiring your face and think of how lucky he is to have you sleeping by his side.  
  
  
  


Kei pushed himself to a sitting position, clutching his aching head and scanning the blurry surroundings. He caught sight of his glasses at the bedside table, wore it then massaged his aching head, trying to recall what happened yesterday. Slowly, scenes flashed through his mind.

_I recall asking Akane to meet up at the café, avoiding a confrontation with your cousin and my seniors when she suggested to go to Luna Eclipse, drinking shots and prying off the slut when she kissed me, buying bubble tea and crepes, seeing Aoki the black cat, and then I.. I—_

The last scene caused his stomach coil in disgust and made him pull at his hair, tears of frustration rapidly forming from his ochre orbs at the irrevocable fact that he slept with Akane again, that he imagined her as you. He felt so revolted at himself—felt so sinful even, for mistaking her as you. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol or the fever that he had but he couldn't, because he knew that he was only making excuses fit for his pathetic actions.

Unbeknownst to him, you entered your shared bedroom to wake him up since breakfast was done; straightaway alarmed at his state.  
  


You rushed over to him despite the ache of your lower half when you did, your voice high with panic as you asked, "Kei?! What happened?!" Then you knelt in front of him, your voice turning soft as you spoke, " Please, stop pulling.." You knew you couldn't pull them away with your strength so you coaxed him to, by placing your hands on his arms and moving them up and down soothingly. He flinched when he felt your touch but stopped pulling at his hair, allowing you to gently pull his arms down.  
  
  
  


" Kei.. look at me.." you told him as his head was still bowed down. Kei wanted to, he wanted to so badly, but he's afraid that once he does he'll— " Kei, please. Look at me.." you plead, raising his head yourself, your hands cupping the sides of his face. You were taken aback when you saw his ochre orbs shining and tears about to be shed from them, but in the next moments, you found yourself letting out a squeak when he suddenly lifted you onto his lap, snaking his arms around you and embracing you tightly; hiding his face into the crook of your neck.

You smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and caressing his hair, running your nimble fingers through his blonde tresses gently. You didn't point out how your shoulder was getting wet, in fact, you didn't care. It made you happy that he's crying because it meant that he's showing his vulnerable state to you and _only_ to you; that he trusts you completely to do so and _only you_.

_(Y/N), I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you—_

Kei wanted to make his thoughts known but the words were stuck as a lump in his throat.

_I love you so much, (Y/N).. but I fucked up. I hurt you when I promised I wouldn't. I can't leave you—so please, leave me instead. If you do, I'll let you go.._

At that thought, he started to regain his composure, his sobs decreasing to sniffles. _' But can I really do that? Can I let you go? Can I watch you be in another man's arms?'_ A scene flashed in his mind: you were smiling while being embraced by Kuroo. You looked so happy—and it was because of Kuroo. Just the fact that his senior might commit one of his greatest fears, sent a pang through his heart. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

_'No, no. I know I'm not fit to make you happy. I know I'm pathetic, a scum, a coward—a lowly being that doesn't deserve you.. but please, don't leave me.'_ His grip around you tightened and it made you pause in massaging his scalp, noticing how he was trembling and how you heard his words that were barely a whisper. You bit your bottom lip and pushed him away by his shoulders, your hands once again, cupping his face. You leaned in, brushing the strands of his hair away on his forehead so you could press your lips on it.

"Kei, I won't leave you. I never would." His eyes widened at your words and he was about to speak but you pecked him on the cheek, surprising and making him blush. Your (e/c) orbs were filled with tenderness as you smiled warmly at him, telling him, " Breakfast is ready, let's go?" He gave you a nod, a faint smile forming on his lips. He allowed himself to be lost in your eyes while you did the same. He was questioning himself on why was he so afraid to stare into your eyes just a while ago when they were the ones keeping him sane, despite knowing his immoral actions.

His hand unconsciously trailed up to the back of your head to pull you in and you showed signs of neither refusal nor hesitance, leaning in and sensually sliding your lips with his, but before the kiss could get heated, Kei pulled away and picked you up by your thighs, planning to carry you to the dining room where the appetizing smell was coming from. While he walked past the living room with you leaning onto his chest and your arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely, he observed you.  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't know if it was his imagination, but you were lighter than you previously were when he last carried you, which was about two to three months ago. Your clothes were strangely loose; your face also a bit thinner than before.. but he shrugged it off. He didn't want other thoughts to invade his mind. He just wanted to spend his breakfast with you.

* * *

**_" The Moon started to notice the Sun's light weakening but he shrugged it off, coming to the conclusion that he just got used to her brightness.."_ **

* * *

He sat you down on the chair across of him before sitting down himself and looking at the food you made. He seriously missed your cooking and he'd honestly drool at the sight if he was anyone else, but he was Tsukishima Kei so.. Your voice cut him off from his thoughts as you urged him to eat, "Come on, eat now, Kei~" You leaned your face on your hands, watching him. He nodded silently and was about to take a bite when he stopped and turned to stare at you, raising one of his brows as he asked, " Did you eat yet?" You hummed as a response then said, " I ate the crepes in the fridge and drank the bubble tea that you brought home."

You quickly realized your mistake and covered your mouth. He wasn't supposed to know that he placed them in your fridge, not in Akane's. Thankfully, he didn't notice as he was distracted by relishing the heavenly drizzle of hollondaise sauce of the egg's benedict that you made. He wondered why you didn't take culinary school so you could be a professional chef. But then again, if you did, you have to go to faraway places, meaning that you'll have a long distance relationship. He knew it was selfish of him but he didn't want that. He wanted you to always stay in his sight, wanted to always hear your voice, and wanted to always feel you close to him. _(_

His cheeks were pink due to your persistent stares as he ate and every time he tried to steal a glance at you ( he was shy because he cried in front of you awhile ago), you smiled, showing that there was nothing to be shy of. Soon, he finished eating and you gathered the plates, heading to the kitchen to wash it. On the last plate that you were drying with a towel, you felt arms slither around you from behind; his chin laying on your head.   
  
  


You giggled then placed the plate inside the cabinet, telling him, "Kei, you're acting weird." before turning to him with his arms still around your figure. To others, it may look like he was wearing a frown but really, he was just pouting. "I'm not," he denied. You giggled again and poked his nose. "You're weirdly acting cute," you told him, receiving a glare from him. You knew that he was trying to intimidate you but that just made him ten times more adorable. He pursed his lips, furrowing his brows. "You can't call a man cute. That's just being rude, (Y/N)." You laughed at his statement then smiled at him fondly.

It was quiet for a few moments, time stopping as the both of you got lost in each other's eyes; unknowingly leaning into each other. Your gaze went down to his lips and when your noses were touching, he spoke, "I need to go somewhere today and I don't know what time I'll go home." Time continued, he pulled away after a peck on your lips and let go of you, leaving the kitchen to freshen up.

Your smile faltered, turning into a frown as you followed him into your shared bedroom, staring longingly at his back before the door closed and not shortly after, you heard the sound of water meeting the ceramic tiles, meaning that he was taking a shower. You sat on the bed, getting lost in your train of thoughts.

_I thought that after last night, Kei would stop meeting with Akane.. but it seems that I may be mistaken. But then again, Kei only loves me and only me so maybe.. maybe, he's going to end whatever they have._

You didn't want to get your hopes up but you knew that you were probably right and it wouldn't be too soon before your life will be **la vien en rose** again. You shook your thoughts away and laid down on the bed, looking for the 4ft. tall T-rex plushy and draping an arm and a leg over it.   
  
  
  


_'I know that Kei would be back.. but it still hurts to know that he's still going to meet up with her. Hopefully, it's the last..'_ was your last thought before you succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**_" Everything's falling back into place, except, the Sun's light is flickering.."_ **

* * *

The door to the bathroom opened not shortly after you fell asleep, showing Kei in a new set of clothes that would provide him warmth, his ochre eyes landing on your curled up figure; the corner of his lips twitching up as always at the heart-warming sight. He trod over to you, making sure that he was light on his feet so he wouldn't accidentally wake you up. He knelt down so he wouldn't strain his back if he bent over, brushed stray strands of your (h/c) hair behind your ear, laid his hand on top of your head gently, then pressed his lips upon your forehead, muttering, **" This is the last time, I promise. I'll end this, I'll stop hurting the both of us so.. wait for me, okay?"**  
  
  
  


Kei sent a text to Akane to meet up at the café, knowing that her place is just around the corner. As soon as he opened the door, alerting the people inside of the arrival of a new customer due to the bell chiming, he was startled when his gaze landed upon his seniors sharing a table with Akane.

_'Why are they here? Yesterday was enough..'_ Kei needed to have a proper talk with Akane but with his seniors being present at the moment prevented him to proceed with his actions.

Bokuto noticed him just standing there and called him over, "Tsukki! What are you doing there?! Join us!" Kei complied, walked over to their table and sat in the empty seat beside Akane. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but before her arms could even graze his, he gave her a death stare, sending chills down her spine as he snapped at her, "Don't."   
  
  
  


Her mouth fell open in shock while the whole table was silent. Once she recovered and closed her mouth to prevent on catching flies, she plastered a smile on her face before suggesting, "Let's go to the bar now since Kei's here, yeah?" Bokuto nodded furiously and ran outside, Akaashi instantly following him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Kei clicked his tongue and stood up, following the owl couple, thinking that it was better to talk with Akane in the bar so his seniors wouldn't interfere; leaving Kuroo with Akane.  
  


The girl gulped at the awkwardness that hung in the air when she was left with him. Unlike Bokuto, Kuroo was a lot less talkative and always had that hostile aura whenever she would try to show her affections to Kei. Kuroo tilted his head to the side and smiled with closed eyes. "Ladies first?" His smile was sickeningly sweet to be true; Akane knew that yet she smiled back at his _'friendly'_ gesture and stood up.

* * *

**_" The black cat didn't know that because he went off to confront the Moon, to convince him to let the Sun go if he continues to make her cry.."_ **

* * *

As soon as she did, Kuroo did the same and walked past her to Kei, swinging an arm around his neck. Kuroo was still furious, well, all of them were but he felt that his _kouhai_ would fix it, judging from how unresponsive he was towards his teasing remarks like usual and how his ochre orbs were swirling with firm determination as he stared straight ahead.  
  


* * *

**_" But there was no need to, he found out.. Instead, the black cat's time with the Sun was coming to an end, maybe not only his.."_ **

* * *

Kuroo stopped his teasing, taking his arm off the blonde and shoving his hands into the warm pockets his coat had, mentally scolding himself for not bringing gloves. It was already December but the snow hasn't fallen yet. He looked back at the blonde beside him, observing how his expression looked so mellow. From that, Kuroo knew that he was thinking about you and smiled solemnly, looking ahead only to meet blue and yellow irises belonging to a black cat.

By now, they were a few steps from crossing the street so of course they had to notice the cat, or a least he did because the others were distracted with something else. The stoplight was still red, giving Kuroo the time to crouch down and pet the black feline. If anything, he's more of a dog person but he loves cats too. Especially the black ones. Because from the movies and books that he read, black cats are witches or their familiars; it intrigued him on how black little furballs could be a force not to be reckoned with. The cat he was petting was an exception of course, it looked too innocent to cause chaos.   
  


Once the stoplight turned green, Kuroo said goodbye to Aoki the black cat whose name was engraved on the nametag of the collar around its neck and straightened himself, crossing the street and engaging into a conversation with the owl couple. Kei was behind the group with Akane close behind. She didn't want to spike his already sour mood so she didn't try to get his affections, instead, looking down at her feet and holding her tears back. When Kei sent her a text to meet at the café again, she had high hopes in regards to proceeding with their carnal relationship _(if you could even call that a relationship when all he thinks about is you_ ), but only from his behavior a while ago, she knew that _that_ wasn't the case. She knew that Kei had one goal in mind.

His goal was to end things with her once and for all.  
  


They shuffled past the doors of the bar, loud music from the speakers instantly blaring through their ears as they went to find a place to sit. Akane was in her and Kei's usual spot, ordering drinks and once placed on the table, she didn't lift a finger to bring a glass up to her lips. She didn't feel like getting drunk because she was thinking of ways to get Kei to stay with her, one way or another. She was getting desperate, yes, but by just remembering what she did yesterday: when she pulled him to kiss her, causing him to look down at her with an expression that will surely haunt her in her sleep, she hesitated.

The stool beside her screeched, indicating that someone took a seat. She raised her head, her eyes lighting up when she saw that it was her favorite person. If she played her cards right, she could convince him with her words; ask him to stay. It was naïve of her to think that way.

Akane was about to call him by his name but Kei beat her to it. " Don't. I told you, don't call me that, slut." She winced at his harsh tone, opening her mouth to speak but he cut her off, adding, "We need to stop this." with no expression whatsoever. It wasn't new to her at all, but it was better; she'd gladly take his blank face over his disgusted/furious one anytime.  
  
  
  


At his request, she shook her head in refusal, questioning, " Why?" with tears rapidly forming from her eyes. Kei gave her an incredulous stare for her inane question _—'Isn't the answer already obvious?'_ He sighed sharply, rolling his eyes before providing her with his answer, "I have (Y/N). She's all that I ever need. I.. love her." To those who didn't know him, it would seem that his face is still emotionless, but it was the opposite really because his expression softened at his confession. He realized that and stood up to leave, feeling a sense of achievement. He could finally go home to you without any issues, worries or doubts.   
  


Kei turned to leave when Akane's hand suddenly shot out to grab his wrist, halting him in his steps. He tried his best not to pull away from her in revulsion. "You can't leave! I love you, Kei! You can't leave me!" Her eyes were wide and filled with hysteria, knees trembling and doing their best to hold out. Without either sparing her a glance or facing her, he spoke, "So what? I don't care."

" Please. Just one last time, stay with me while I drink." Desperate sobs came out of her lips, it made him pity her. Since it was the last time, he decided to comply to her request and took a seat, watching as she did the same and started to drown her misery shot after shot.   
  


_**. . .** _

"Bro!! Drink up~!" Bokuto raised his shot glass to Kuroo, already acting drunk. Akaashi was sitting beside him with his palm on his face, he gave up on trying to persuade his boyfriend half-way through him gulping down shots. Kuroo leaned his chin on his hand and stared at the drunk owl. "We're here to keep watch on Tsukki, Bro. Remember that," he reminded him before staring back at his blonde _kouhai_ and his female companion in their usual spot.

Akaashi ran a hand through his face in frustration and once again, tried to persuade his boyfriend one last time. "Bokuto- _san_ , you shouldn't get drunk today. You have an interview by tomorrow afternoon." Bokuto waved his hand dismissively. "What are you talking about, Akaashi?! I'm not going to get drunk. Just a few shots," he said before downing another shot and breathing out sharply at the burn in his throat after. That was it. Akaashi's giving up, he'll just make a hangover soup and wake his boyfriend up early tomorrow.   
  
  
  


"Weird. They're just sitting there. No, no, not weird.." Kuroo paused, smiling. " Ah, this is it. Tsukki's finally going to end it with her. Make (Y/N) happy for me, okay, Tsukki?" A tear trailed down his cheek. After this, he wouldn't get to be the one to hold you in his arms; the one you'd talk to with your problems. The time was too short but even if it was, he's glad that he got to hold you in his arms and indulge in the fantasy that you were his in his mind.

* * *

**_" The black cat cried for the dream that he once held, now slipping through his grasps. He thanked the gods for giving him that chance to be with the Sun; to be the one she leaned on for support when the Moon wasn't.."_ **

* * *

A hand holding a handkerchief appeared in his blurry vision. _' Wait.. blurry?'_ He turned to the owner of the hand, seeing Akaashi smiling at him with somber eyes, offering him comfort through gestures. Kuroo took it and thanked him, wiping his tears away with it. The mood was ruined when Bokuto swung his arm around his neck, his golden orbs narrowing into a glare.

" AKAASHI'S MINE, BRO!! GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND! Hmm.. speaking of that, I think Pudding—" Akaashi covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand then continued his sentence for him, " Bokuto- _san_ meant to say that he wants to eat the pudding in our fridge." Thankfully, Bokuto agreed through his drunk state, causing him to sigh in relief when he managed to cover his slip-up while Kuroo just shrugged it off.

_' Kozume wouldn't like it if someone told Kuroo-san. He'll confess soon.. but at his own pace.'_

* * *

**_" The black cat's going to fix his broken heart and someone's going to help him. But first, he'll tell the Sun about the good news.."_ **

* * *

Currently, you were in the living room, sitting on the couch and skyping with Yachi in her new home.

" So why did you want to call, Hitoka- _chan_? We just met at the mall yesterday." You tilted your head, curious to hear her answer. She just moved in with Yamaguchi so she should be organizing her things or spending quality time with her boyfriend. She was not the type to call without notice; she even went MIA with you and the others during college, with the exception of Yamaguchi, of course. 

She fidgeted with her hands, her eyes going from you, to the side, to the floor, then back to you. She didn't know why she called either. Maybe, she wanted to tell you about Kei's plans on proposing to you and how he asked her and Yamaguchi to help earlier this year but then, it wouldn't be a surprise. She tensed, thinking on what she would say. " Hitoka, where would you like me to put this box?" Yamaguchi's voice snapped her out of her tense state and she answered, " In our room, please!" before turning back to you who had a teasing smile on. Surely, you got that from you boyfriend.

" ' _Our',_ eh? That's a huge step for the both of you, congrats!" You made her blush while you laughed and shortly after, she laughed too and slipped into a conversation with you, forgetting about what she called you for. Sometime in your call, Yamaguchi joined and you shook of the fact that you were a bit jealous because you wanted your boyfriend to be here to so that you can show him off. Ah, how you love Kei so much, it's crazy. 

" I remember that time where Tsukki asked me on where to go to on your first date. You could feel how troubled he was from his heaps of messages! Oh, let me look for that text!" Yamaguchi told you and took his phone out, scrolling down with Yachi looking from his shoulder. The short silence was broken when your own phone rang with a high-pitched cat meow. You excused yourself from the couple for a little while, wearing your fluffy dinosaur slippers and standing up from your comfortable position, going at a fair distance before sliding the answer button. " Kuroo- _senpai_?"

You could hear him sigh in relief from the other line and loud music booming through the speakers. _"Kitten, I'm so glad you picked up! Can we crash a bit at your and Tsukki's place? The owl's drunk. You could hear his hoots from here,"_ Kuroo told you and paused to let your hear your upperclassmen's voices. _"AKAASHI! JUST ONE MORE~"_ Bokuto whined loudly. You could tell that Akaashi's sick of his boyfriend's drunk antics. _"You've said that before, Bokuto-san so I don't believe you. We're going to (Y/N)-chan's place and we'll make you some soup."_  
  
  


_"WHAATT?! OKAY LET'S GO! AH, TSUKKI, LET'S GO HOME!!"_ At the mention of your boyfriend's nickname, your brows knitted in confusion. _'If Kei's at the bar.. then that means..'_ You wanted to confirm your suspicions so you asked Kuroo even though you already knew the answer. "Is Kei with Akane again?" Kuroo hummed in confirmation and enlightened you about the good news. _"Yep! Don't worry, they're just drinking and I think Tsukki talked to her."_ A smile formed on your face, knowing that Kei already ended whatever they had. You could finally have him all to yourself. _(_

_"He already drank a few shots so you better come and fetch him. We'_ _re at the bar three blocks away from you,"_ he told you and you nodded even if he couldn't see it, saying, "I'll be there soon, Kuroo- _senpai_. I'll end my skype call with Hitoka- _chan_ first." You went back to the living room with a skip in your steps. You were brimming with happiness, the couple couldn't help but ask, " Did something happened, (Y/N)- _chan?_ You look so happy!!"

You stopped and tilted your head, giggling. " Am I?" They both nodded furiously and a question slipped out of Yamaguchi's lips, " Did Tsukki prop—" Thankfully, his girlfriend covered his mouth; you were too high up in the clouds that you didn't notice but you heard your Kei's nickname so you turned your attention to them, remembering what you were suppose to be doing.

" Oh, speaking of Kei! I need to go fetch him from the bar. I'll call you back, Hitoka- _chan_! I'll show my boyfriend off too, just you wait!" They laughed at your words and waved goodbye just as you ended the call, closing the laptop. You went to your bedroom to change your clothes to warmer ones. It was cold outside and you knew it was going to snow anytime soon, judging how dim the lighting was all day. You wore Kei's bright red scarf that he decided to give you last Christmas since you insisted on wearing it instead of your own. You liked it so much because of his lingering scent whenever you would bury your face in it.

Stepping into the elevator, you pressed the button for the ground floor and held your phone to your ear once again when you made sure that you have your apartment's card and your wallet residing in the pockets of your coat. " Hello? Are you still there, Kuroo- _senpai_?"

_" Yes. I'll never leave, you know.. unless you ended the call yourself."_

You giggled at that and asked him, "So why are you guys at the bar again? Did you drag Kenma- _nii_ with you?" The elevator made a 'ding' sound, the doors parting to let you through. You hear him chuckle nervously on the other line as you went out of the building. " _About that.. he's acting up, refusing to talk to me for reasons **unknown**. All I receive are the sounds of his games, I didn't even receive a ' Go away, Kuroo.' from him which is weird._" You went silent, letting his words hang in the air as you thought, _'I want to visit you, Kenma-nii. I hope you're doing okay..'_ You wanted to cheer your cousin up immediately but you're busy with a task at hand.

You brought up another topic as you reached the second block. " Are you guys having fun?" you asked, receiving a scoff from him before he answered, _" Please, how could I ? The owl's singing is torture to my ears."_ As if to emphasize his point, you heard a shuffle then Bokuto's voice, singing a song in a high-pitch, notes going off-key and irritating to the ears. You sweat dropped and was about to say something when Kuroo went first, _" We're going to go meet you outside, kitten. I don't want further embarrassment. The security guards are already giving us glares."_ You laughed, hearing Bokuto's complaints, Akaashi's lecturing, and Kuroo just tired and questioning his existence once they made it out of the bar without the guards forcefully throwing them out; you were able to talk to them and hear their voices more clearly.  
  
  


**_. . ._ **

At the same time, Kei was getting bored, staring at the heart-broken woman passed out on the table. " Let's call this a day. I need to go home to (Y/N)," he told her, not expecting a reply and standing up from his seat, placing down paper bills for his drinks. When he turned to exit, he saw his upperclassmen dragging his boisterous _senpai_ ; from the looks of it, he was drunk. Judging by how Kuroo and Akaashi were struggling with him, he knew that they would crash in your and his apartment.

Kei sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and following them out.  
  
  


**. . .**

"I thought he had an interview with the other MSBY Black Jackals' team members tomorrow? Would he be alright, Kuroo _-senpai?_ " You asked, nearing where the bar was located. "Oh, I'm almost there! I can see the bar's outline," you told him as Akaashi mentioned how his boyfriend would be alright after drinking a hangover soup.  
  
  
  


Kuroo assured you too, _"Yeah. He's going to be alright. You're glad to slap him if he vomits before stepping foot in the apartment~"_ He chuckled at the end, Akaashi agreeing with him and granting you permission to do so. You laughed with them and instantly threw that idea out of the window. You could never raise a hand towards your _senpai._

Coming nearer to the bar, you saw their outlines and hung up, waving at them with your phone still in your hand. You ran to where you were just a few steps from crossing the road, barely seeing the blur of black, blue, and yellow somewhere from the corner of your eyes and hearing a bell chime. They waved back happily and when you saw Kei a few feet away from them, looking at you in surprise, your smile grew bigger. **_Couldn't this day get any better?_**

You started to cross the road, not breaking eye contact with your boyfriend. " **Kei**!" Another voice melded into your own and you saw Akane's figure appearing from his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and hindering him from going to you. You slowed down before coming to a stop, your smile morphing into a straight line, your brows knitted in confusion when you saw how desperate she was. What confused you even more was the way Kei's ochre eyes were wide with fear, his lips forming words that you oddly couldn't hear and how distraught he looked while prying Akane's arms off him.  
  
  


After you smiled at them, Kuroo and others noticed your gaze going past them and saw your boyfriend. They turned to you, only to see you crossing the road and stopping when you and Akane called his name out at the same time. Kuroo furrowed his brows, thinking, _' Where the hell are you looking? Look—'_ His mouth didn't do it's job, the speeding light from his peripheral view slowly registering in his mind.

**"(Y/N)!!!** " Kei yelled when he finally managed to throw Akane aside, everything going through slow motion, his heart beating loudly in his ears, adrenaline rushing in through his veins as he pushed himself to run in a speed that he never ran in his entire life as a single thought dominated his mind.

_Reach her. Reach her. Reach her. Fucking reach her, damn it!_

All your senses came back to you and you can make out their words; understood their reactions but your body betrayed you: your feet staying rooted to the ground, your head turning to the direction of where a bright light and a loud honking sound were coming from. It felt like as if you were given new wings to spread, soaring in the air and feeling the rush of the cold winter breeze hitting you. That moment left as soon as it came, blackness filling your vision.  
  
  


**It was so sudden. _So sudden, that all they saw was red._** Slowly, time snapped back to normal and their blood ran cold. Bokuto and Akane, even in their drunken haze, went sober at what they just witnessed.

Kuroo stood at the middle of the road, wide russet eyes still staring at the car in front of him; at the position that you were just standing in and waving at them with a bright smile. He watched you fly—too fast for his brain to comprehend. While he stood frozen, Kei was too.

_I.. I didn't reach you in time._

He broke out of his shock, the need to get to you was stronger. He ran towards you, kneeling onto the ground and softly cradling your fragile body onto his lap; paying no mind to the blood that messed up his clothes and hands and how some of your limbs were in weird angles. Your bright red scarf also seemed darker in contrast to the first snow falling and decorating your bloody visage.

_Blood? Your blood? Why the fuck is it so much?!_

Kei's in denial, he couldn't believe it. He doesn't _want_ to believe it. His ochre orbs are dull, tears rapidly forming within them. "(Y/N). (Y/N)..?" he repeated your name, brushing your (h/c) hair soaked by the blood out of your face. You remained unresponsive, your eyes still closed and not letting him see those lovely shades of (e/c). His bottom lip quivered and he bit them hard. It was hard to contain his pathetic whimpers of your name.

Akaashi and Bokuto ran to Kuroo, snapping him out of his frozen state. As soon as he did, he swiveled around to the direction where you flew in, his sight zooming in on your bloody self being cradled by Kei. Kuroo knew that it would hurt to see you in his _kouhai_ 's arms but this—this fucking hurt more. If this was a normal scenario, he was going to tease him for finally crying but all he cared about now was you."(Y/N)?!" He knelt in front of Kei, taking in your condition, tears starting to cloud his vision. Bokuto and Akaashi followed, tears of their own spilling from their eyes. How fucked up was the world? It was the first snow of the year yet instead of celebrating, they felt numb; colder than they normally are.   
  
  


Akane sat on the sidewalk where Kei pushed her to, her shaking hands holding her phone that she used to call the ambulance, reporting the event and telling them to hurry up. Then she broke down, hiding her face into her hands and wailing like a newborn baby. This was her fault. All her fault. She didn't even notice a black cat rubbing itself on her legs, it's blue and yellow eyes taking in the macabre and heart-wrenching scene.

* * *

**_" The black cat didn't get to tell the Sun about the good news because the gods took her away, never leaving a message on when they would return her, but they only did it for everyone's sake.."_ **

* * *

Kei sat on a chair at the side of the emergency room, clutching his head and desperately trying to stay calm; undoubtedly failing. Kuroo was sitting in front of him with Bokuto by his side, patting his back. Akaashi stood leaning on the wall, his face more devoid of emotion than usual as he stared at the red light of the emergency room where you were in. Akane came too and sat a few seats away from them, guilt slowly eating away at her being.  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, Kuroo stood up, grabbing the collar of Kei's shirt and making him stand, slamming him on the wall beside his chair. Kuroo didn't care if it was going to be unsightly, he wanted to bash his _kouhai_ 's face in with his fists. He knew it wasn't _entirely_ his fault but he still chose to blame him. His anger was weighing more than being rational. "THIS IS ALL YOUR _FUCKING_ FAULT!" His fist was about to land on his face but hurried footsteps and a familiar—usually soft voice prevented him to.  
  
  
  
  
  


"KUROO!" Kenma pushed Kuroo away from the blonde, causing him to let go of his shirt. Kei was about to thank him but then, he found himself on the floor with a searing pain on his cheek and tasted iron on his lips. He slowly sat up as he held his cheek, staring up at your enraged cousin. It wasn't obvious, but the aura that he radiated held immense power; it was dangerous to say the least.   
  
  
  
  


"KOZUME!!" Akaashi held him back while Bokuto was keeping Kuroo in check. "Let go, Akaashi- _san_ ," Kenma commanded him. He hesitantly obliged, slowly letting go of him and watching him warily as he leaned on the wall across from the emergency room with his hair casting a shadow over his face. Akane saw the fight and was about to walk towards Kei to help him up out of concern and her love for him but she paused, reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to be here if she didn't delude herself with her fantasies.  
  
  


Thank the gods when a couple came towards them. One of them was a dark green-haired freckled man who sprinted to Kei and helped him seat on a chair, not questioning on why he was like that . A blonde haired girl stood by his side, looking at the injured blonde and the other restrained male, confusion lacing with her sorrowful features.  
  
  
  


" What happened to (Y/N)-chan..?" Yachi asked with a smile, her eyes sore from crying earlier at the news that her boyfriend gave. All she received as a response was the males bowing their heads and avoiding her gaze. She didn't believe it. She was just talking to you a few hours ago. Her last memory was you with a bounce in your step as you told them that you'll call later to show off your boyfriend, smiling so brightly at them—she's afraid to find out if that will be the last time she'll see you smile.  
  
  


Yamaguchi was in the same shape, he was, after all, joined the both of you in your skype call so he saw how happy you were; just because you would bring Kei home. He bit his lip and held his girlfriend who leaned on him for support tightly in his arms, hiding his face into her hair and rubbing circles into her back, whispering words of assurance that you're going to be alright; also trying to reassure himself.   
  
  


A few moments later, the emergency room's light turned green and the doors opened, showing you on a bed with a breathing mask covering half of your face, bandages all over your body clad in a hospital gown. Your gurney was being pushed towards a room by the nurses and they followed, watching them hooking you to various tubes with a heart monitor by your side, the green line steadily going up and down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soon, only the doctor adjusting the tubes remained. All of them entered the large room and seeing your broken and unmoving form, they had lost the will to speak. The doctor turned to face them, asking, "May I ask who is Ms. (L/N)'s relative?" Kenma walked up to the doctor, waiting for him to tell him of your condition.  
  


" Good news, the patient's stable by now, we stitched up her deep wounds and covered her in gauze and bandages. Bad news, she's in a coma. I think you already know that chances of her waking up are slim, no?" The doctor walked out, leaving all of them to stand still, allowing a pin drop silence to envelope them. Only the sounds of tears dropping on the white linoluem tiled-floor, a few strained sobs, whimpers, and the beeps of the heart monitor were heard.  
  
  
  


* * *

**_"The Sun crumbled into pieces, her light slowly diminishing from the world. Everyone, the black cat, and the Moon wept at seeing their loved one so fragile, so delicate, and almost.. so lifeless.."  
  
  
  
_ **

**_" If there was going to be an end to the Sun's love for the Moon, it will be caused by the gods because their love is too great, but only in one condition.."_ **

**_" If the Sun no longer emits light, they'll snuff her life away without hesitation.."_ **

**_" But really, the big and most important question of all is: If the Sun's gone.."_ **

**_ " What would happen to the Moon?" _ **


	4. Sun and the Moon (FINAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: HEY, HEY HEEYY, MIN'NA-SAN!! Whoo~ It's finally the end of this series.
> 
> Okay, so first things first. 
> 
> Some of the scenarios here might not be logically possible in real life, I just made it so for the plot.
> 
> I kind of rushed at the end so I apologize \\_o3o/ but anyways kindly read my note at the end because it holds a clue to what kind of oneshot I'm posting next~!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!~

  
  


**_"The Moon stares into a lake.._ **

**_Reminiscing his greatest mistake.._ **

**_Repeatedly over in his head.._ **

**_As he gazed at his love who's nearly dead.._ **

**_Wallowing in deep regret.._ **

**_Drowning in grave sorrow.._ **

**_How couldn't he worry nor fret?.._ **

**_When he can no longer look forward to his tomorrow.."_ **

* * *

"Please, wake up," Kei muttered while searching for your cold and motionless hand, holding it up to his lips. His voice was quiet as he added, "I need you, (Y/N).." while placing kisses on your knuckles.

It was about sixteen weeks after the accident. Everyone was, of course, worried sick about you. Although they were busy since all of them found full-time jobs, they made sure to visit everyday or as often as they could. Kei stuck to modelling, going pro in volleyball, and working for the museum in Sendai. He took a break in playing volleyball so he could work his tight schedule around you. Being a model demanded most of his time and patience; he didn't have that so luckily, his manager succeeded in convincing the company that he was working for to loosen his schedule.

At first, he was reluctant in leaving you for work because he might be able to see you only once or twice a week, but five weeks after your accident, the doctor who was supervising you declared a revelation that shook his entire being to the core.

He found out that he was going to be the father of the child that you're carrying.

_"(Y/N)-chan!" Someone burst into the room, a blur of orange hair flashing by. He was followed by a tall ravenette behind him, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and his face in its usual scowl, but his deep blue orbs held sadness within them._

_"Shouyou?" came from a man with tied up raven hair fading into dyed blonde at the ends, sitting on the chair beside your bed. He looked normal but the bags underneath his eyes said otherwise: they were deeper due to being sleep-deprived. It was hard to sleep soundly, especially when his dear cousin's life is hanging on a thread. Let's say he could fall into a deep sleep and when he wakes up, he gets the news that you're taken away from them. He's afraid of that happening, besides, not getting sleep is the usual for him but this time, he wasn't even doing live streams. He did it once, but only to inform his followers that he will take a long break because of you. Of course, they were disappointed but they understood and encouraged him to stay strong and rest._

_" Hey, Kenma!" Hinata greeted him, standing beside him with the tall ravenette. He tilted his head and grinned, asking, " Any progress on your new game? Pedro's bugging me to ask you when you would release the teaser."_

_At the question, Kenma flinched and bit his lip, avoiding his gaze." (Y/N)-chan, she.. She usually helps me come up with ideas and motivates me to finish it.. so tell your friend.." he paused to look down, a shadow cast over his face by his hair. He screwed his eyes shut, he didn't want to cry. ".. that I don't know how long it's going to take. I-I'm afraid that I won't even get to do it."_

_Hinata wasn't that dumb to know what he was hinting at so his smile faltered and tears came trickling down his chin. "D-Don't say that, Kenma!! (Y/N)-chan's going to wake_ _up! She will wake up—she needs to wake up!!" A sob escaped from his lips, though was shortly cut off when he yelped in pain. He rubbed the sore area while the tall ravenette beside him scowled._

_"Oi! You didn't come here to cry, Hinata boke!" Hinata's lips quivered as he stared up at him."Kageyama, it hurt! Why did you do that?! Also, I'm not crying!!" he denied, wiping his tears away furiously. He wasn't supposed to be crying, he was supposed to tell you the great news. He looked like the typical Hinata again: full of smiles and radiating sunshine energy, the only difference was his eyes that were sore from the rubbing._

_He puckered his lips cheekily (R: like this o3o). " We took a day off from practice so we could personally tell you this so.. after this, you need to wake up, okay? Wait for it.." He cleared his throat and made an introduction sound," TENTENENEN! We're going to play a match against each other in Kamei Arena Sendai! I need you to cheer for me so I can crush Kageyama's ass and win all of the sets!" He raised his hands up to the air, laughing at the fact that he would be the one to take down the king._  
  
  


_Though as soon as he took in his own words, an image of you cheering him on appeared in his mind, causing him lower his arms. He clenched his fists by his sides and looked down to hide his face when his waterworks started again._ _Kageyama sighed and ruffled his hair gently before turning to face you and speaking. "Another good news that I'm sure you'll be happy to hear.. We're dating, this boke and I.. Your otp's come true so.. please open your eyes.." He said 'please' but your eyes remained closed even after that and Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, he wailed into his boyfriend's chest. Kageyama needed to stay strong so he blinked the tears forming from his deep blue orbs away, pulling a wailing Hinata to the long sofa and sitting with him on his lap; his hand gently rubbing his back to comfort him._

_Shortly after that exchange, the door opened and three pairs of footsteps were heard meeting the linoleum-tiled floor. They looked up to see that one of those who entered had a messy black bed hair who went to you and bent over your bed to place a kiss on your forehead before he sat down beside your cousin._ _The other had a silver hair with black roots that stood proudly atop of his head. He copied the first one's action, bending over and pecking you on the forehead cautiously._  
  


_"Hey, hey, heeyy!! How are you, (Y/N)-chan?! Wake up so you get to see my face all over the sports magazines! I'm famous and my fans formed a fan club! Isn't that cool?! Tsumu's got his own but he hates his fangirls, he's such a stuck-up lad!" he told you while pouting then turned to his boyfriend behind him to ask, " AKAASHI! Did I use the word 'stuck-up' right?"_

_The mentioned male merely nodded and went over to you to copy his boyfriend's earlier actions. " Yes, you used it correctly, Bokuto-san. And are you sure it's alright that you're talking behind your teammate's back?" Akaashi questioned him with a tilt of his head, to which his boyfriend grinned at for his cuteness_

_Bokuto replied, "Of course, of course! The only thing on Tsumu's mind right now is how to conquer his embarrassment from a day ago when he slipped in front of fans. Did I use the word 'conquer' right?" Akaashi turned his back to him, massaging his head as he replied 'yes', walking towards the other long sofa. Bokuto pouted, whining to get his boyfriend's attention. " Loosen up, Akaashi!!" Somehow, his boyfriend's words ignited a fire in him and he snapped, " How could I? When she's like this, suffering?"_

_When Akaashi swiveled his head around to face him, Bokuto saw that his boyfriend's pretty turquoise orbs were shining with unshed tears. He felt extremely guilty and for once, he shut his mouth, asking his boyfriend to sit down on the other long sofa with him and apologizing. He consoled him like the good boyfriend he was, allowing him to lean his head on his shoulder and rubbing his thumb over his upper arm in a soothing manner. The atmosphere was heavy, but turned heavier when the door to your room opened again and tufts of disheveled blonde tufts came peeking in._

_It was quiet, only the sounds of his footsteps nearing you filled the silence; they watched him like a hawk as he kissed your forehead, lingering more than the others before sitting on the chair beside you, holding your hand in his and caressing it gently. The blonde male looked unaware or maybe he simply didn't care. Thankfully, a calm and deep voice cut through the air, relieving the others from staring him down. "Is this time appropriate to change the IV drip of the patient? I also need to record the her pulse and blood pressure."_

_Kenma raised his head and nodded, standing up along with Kuroo to make way for the nurse and the doctor. Kei remained on his seat because they went to your other side. He watched as the nurse replaced the bag that was providing you fluids to make you stay hydrated. She adjusted the roller clamp, ensuring the rate of flow and the correct dosage that you'd receive. His eyes followed the liquid going through the tube, leading to the needle pierced into your skin; he winced. The doctor then took her place to take your blood pressure, wrapping a cuff on your bicep and squeezing the balloon to increase the pressure; watching the numbers appearing on the aneroid monitor. " 117/76 mm Hg. Normal." The nurse instantly jot it down in her clipboard._

_Next, he wore his stethoscope and placed it on your chest. It looked like he was perplexed for only a little while before gliding it down towards your stomach. He stayed there for a little while to confirm his suspicions then nodded to himself, taking the stethoscope off to let it lay around his neck._

_He turned to your cousin and asked, "Did Ms. (L/N) perhaps, partake in an intercourse with someone in the past few weeks?"_ _Everyone was stumped by his question_. _Kenma furrowed his brows. "Uhm.. pardon me?" The doctor merely sighed and repeated his words. Kenma looked at Kei who was frozen in his seat for a moment before responding to the doctor, " Not that I know of.." The doctor sighed again._

_"Very well.. but I must tell you that in order to handle **child** birth, she needs to wake up in order to intake proper food. As of now, she's lacking a lot of nutrients and it's not good for the child in her womb. Now, please excuse me. I must tend to my other patients," he told them, leaving the room with the nurse close at his heels._

_Kei's mind was traveling a hundred miles per second, creating different scenarios that led to the news that the doctor told them. Though, he doesn't believe it happening, one of those scenarios was you cheating on him while he was with Akane. "She cheated..?" He didn't mean to say it; it just slipped right out of his mouth._ _He blinked and a few seconds later, he suddenly found himself pinned onto the wall, staring into furious russet orbs and felt like choking on air once he felt hands clutching at the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck, Tsukki?! This is (Y/N) we're talking about! She would never and I say NEVER cheat on you! You're the one who cheated!"_

_" I know! B.. But I never dare to touch her!—" Kei started to explain his side but was cut off by the door creaking open, a female voice reaching their hearing range and making them turn to look at the door, seeing Akane there. "I just.. passed by to give her these.." She bowed her head down and gestured to the bouquet of flowers in her hands._

_A memory suddenly flashed in Kei's mind; realization creeping unto him._ _He gulped and asked a question that made Kuroo let go of him, "Akane, did I.. go to your house the day before (Y/N)'s accident?" His heart was pounding in nervous anticipation of her answer._ _It was evident that his question made her confused but nevertheless, still responded by shaking her head 'no'._

_Exactly at that moment, Kei's world came crashing down; his ochre eyes becoming dull as he remembered what he did to you: he hurt you physically, called you 'slut', raised his voice at you, sexually assaulted you, and took your innocence away in a harsh manner. Only now, did the details that he should've noticed earlier came rushing back. He should've payed attention to the way you walked and how you were limping here and there, he should've payed attention to the bruises on your neck peeking from under the collar of your shirt. It was too late now, the deed was done._

_Kei staggered back, bumping into the wall and sliding down with his hands rising to pull at his hair. His heart wrenched, his lungs constricted, his hands trembled, his mouth dried up, and his eyes watered. He couldn't hear anything except his ragged breaths, his tears dropping on the linoleum-tiled floor, and his heart pounding loudly against his chest as if it wanted to be let out. The others that were present were speechless. The sight of Kei being so emotionally vulnerable because of you—of the fact that he did those things to you, made them look away because even if what he did was unforgivable, they could see how much he loves you; it made their chests tighten._

_It felt like eternity but in reality, it was only a minute or two of silence where Kei took in all of the information. He impregnated you, you're carrying his child! He didn't know what to feel, all of his emotions were haphazardly thrown all over the place. You were his saving grace in situations like this but due to your condition, there was no one to help him except himself so he forced himself to regain his bearings. He stood up, albeit shakily and went to sit on the chair beside you again, his quivering hands gently taking ahold of your motionless one, caressing it before bowing down and littering kisses on it. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." he apologized repeatedly, his salty tears dripping down your bed and soaking the sheets._

_The others were still processing the news from the doctor in their heads. You were expecting a child in your state and you needed to wake up soon for it's sake. It was hard on them, but they understood that it was more difficult on Kei's part since he loves you so much, and it's visible that he deeply regrets what he did from the way his face looked so drained in life and all the emotions that once crossed his face were taken along with your consciousness; the only ones that shows are remorse, sorrow, and longing to see you open your eyes again._  
  
  
  


"(Y/N), please. Please open your eyes," Kei muttered under his breath, holding your hand gently in his and cautiously brushing your (h/c) locks away from your face; bending down to kiss your baby bump.

Right now, all he wanted was you to wake up so he could nurse you back to health, in order for you to be perfectly conditioned for handling the child in your womb. He knew that there had been cases about a woman in coma giving birth by means of the cesarean procedure, but this was different. He wanted to witness you giving birth, it may sound weird but he just wants to see how hard you would be pushing just to bring a new life into this world; also so he could praise you for your hard work and how you did so great after. He would spoil you with compliments, hugs, and kisses because you're meant to be showered with his affection. He would set aside his saltiness, just for that moment. 

Two days ago, Kei learned from the doctor that there had been no signs of your condition getting worse and that you were expected to wake up soon. Since then, he had been pleading for you to wake up. He wanted to be the first one that you land your eyes on, wanted to be the first one to get lost in those sparkling (e/c) hues that were always giving him a love-filled gaze. He wanted to see your lips forming an angelic smile that makes him fall head over heels for you all over again, wanted to hear your sweet voice calling his name lovingly. He'd never get tired of listening to your voice, even if it would be the only music he would be able to hear for the rest of his life. He wanted to hold you in his arms while you nuzzled cutely into his chest, your fragile arms circling around his midriff to comfort him and say that everything's alright; he'd pull you closer to him, just to feel your warmth, to ensure that you're really in his arms—not this. Not when you're just laying there motionless, with a few tubes aiding your body and hindering him from holding you close to him.

"(Y/N).. hey.." Kei's voice was laced with pain as he took one last look at you, slowly letting go of your cold hand. _(R: No, no, he's not going to pull the plug or something, calm down.)_

He rummaged into his pockets and pulled out a black velvet box, sighing as he opened it. In his hand laid a silver ring with a diamond embedded on it.

"Since you're still not waking up, you're not getting a sappy speech out of me," he said as he held your hand and slid the ring on your finger. He stared at it, smiling faintly at how the ring suited you perfectly before looking down at your baby bump and speaking, "Say little one, why don't you try waking your Mama up? Papa's—" He stopped, feeling something moving underneath his hand. Then, it clicked. Your fingers were twitching in his hold. He instantly reached for the button to call a nurse, or just anyone in particular.

Kei might be sleep deprived because of work but he's a hundred percent sure that you moved. He continued on holding your hand, seeing a movement from your face: your eyes were trying to open. He watched you like a hawk and slowly but surely, they opened and blinked thrice, getting used to the blinding lights of the ceiling. They roamed around until they landed on Kei who was holding your hand, ochre eyes watching your every action. You tried to speak but realized that you couldn't because of how dry your throat felt.

Soon, nurses and a doctor came bursting through the doors beside so you averted your gaze away from Kei and towards the strangers wearing white uniforms in a confused and wary manner. The nurses fixed the bed, pressing a button to make the top half of the bed rise then helping you up into a sitting position. It seemed that they knew you needed to drink so they gave you a cup of water, assisting you in drinking it as you just woke up. By now, you weren't wary of them because you figured that you were in the hospital by seeing the stethoscope around the doctor's neck when he came close.

" Ms. (L/N)?" he prompted to see if you knew your name and you tilted your head in response, asking, " Yes?" The doctor continued to ask so he knew what the accident managed to damage in your brain. So far, you knew your name so that's a good sign. " Do you know where you are right now, Ms. (L/N)?" You nodded to his question.

Now comes the question that would let him know about how far you remember about what happened. " Do you remember the reason why you're here?" You didn't answer so that led him to stop his questions and perform a check-up on you, asking you for permission, of course. He glided his stethoscope over areas of your chest and back, asking you to inhale and exhale, and nodded in approval after. There weren't any peculiarities in your breathing pattern and your heart was beating normally, maybe a little bit faster than normal because you just woke up.

As the doctor backed away and let his stethoscope rest around his neck, you inched away, glaring daggers at them and asking, "W..Who.. are you? " Scratch that, you weren't glaring at _them,_ your (e/c) orbs were narrowed in suspicion towards Kei. Somehow, you felt something towards him; it was intense so you didn't like it. "Ms. (L/N)?" The doctor called out, making you turn to him, tilting your head as if asking what.  
  
  


"Do you remember what happened?" He repeated his question. You shook your head in disapproval, your gaze landing on Kei and remembering that he was holding your hand earlier. You felt like you knew him but you weren't so sure. The doctor nodded and explained the situation to you: that you got hit by a car and had been asleep for almost four months. He also told you that it's great that you've woken up so you could eat and provide nutrients that the child in your womb needed. You furrowed your brows in confusion then looked down, seeing the bump on your belly only now. You were stunned.

The doctor noticed that and took that moment to talk to Kei and tell him that you lost some of your memories because of the accident. " She can remember if a word, a picture, or something triggers her to, but don't force her too much to remember. She might get a migraine by doing so. It's best to let her loved ones know and let her be around them," he said before leaving the room to tend to other patients.

Judging from your glare and words earlier, Kei concluded that you don't remember him. He pursed his lips, thinking, _'Would you remember me? If not.. would you still love me?.. Or would I watch you be swept away by someone else?'_ He gulped, looking up towards the ceiling and blinking the forming tears away before looking back at you, seeing you still in shock at the news unraveled to you. He watched as you covered your mouth while your other hand laid on top of your baby bump. You teared up at the fact that you're carrying a child—your child. You're utterly relieved that you woke up, giving you the chance to take care of your body for it. A smile broke its way on your chapped lips; tears steadily flowing down your cheeks like streams of waterfalls.  
  
  


After a few more minutes, you finally acknowledged the other presence in the room after you wiped your tears away. You looked up to see his expression: he has smile on but it looked solemn, his eyes were filled with relief and joy, just like yours were a while ago.. but there was this.. something that drawn you into him. You couldn't place a name on it; it was at the tip of your tongue.

It was unknown to you, the reason why you opened your arms towards him and observed his actions. You watched how his ochre orbs widened in surprise and swirled with hesitation as he debated on what he should do. Ultimately, he went closer to you, sitting by your side on the bed before placing you onto his lap, holding you tightly and nuzzling his nose into your (h/c) locks. God, he missed holding you so much. He missed you so much.

You clutched at the back of his shirt as you pressed your face into his chest, hot tears once again streaming down your cheeks. Whimpers escaped your lips when you felt his fingers caressing your hair lovingly and when he placed gentle kisses on your head. You didn't know him and yet, you felt safe with him. You felt so warm in the comfort of his arms; you felt like they were meant to be holding you and only you. It just felt so right, you didn't want to pull away.. but while hugging him, you gradually noticed something on your left hand, something cold wrapped on the fourth finger. It was a glistening silver band with a splendid diamond embedded on top of it. It was beautiful.

You leisurely pulled away, your hands shakily cupping his face and staring past his glasses and into his ochre hues. You were sure that you adored them; that you used to gaze at them at any chance you got. He stared back and held your hands on his cheeks, glad that he could finally stare into the (e/c) orbs that he loves so much. "(Y/N).. I missed you.." he cooed while rubbing his thumb in circles over your hand. His voice was deep, smooth, and so soothing. Abruptly, his voice started echoing in your head; a few scenes with him played in your mind, as if you were in a theater watching a movie.  
  


You froze, finally remembering the name of the man that you were currently holding; the man you love with all of you, the man who you gave your all to, the man who makes you happy..  
  
  


You parted your lips, "K--" He furrowed his brows, thinking that you need water and was about stand to get you one but paused when he heard it. "K.. Kei.." He thought his ears were playing tricks on him, but you said it again, "Kei!" You cried, pulling him down for a hug. Kei couldn't believe it—you remembered him; it was early too. He couldn't help the tears that dropped from his eyes as he tilted your chin upwards and smashed his lips with your chapped ones, kissing you so passionately and letting you know just how much he missed you. He pulled away when you weakly reciprocated, reminding him that you just woke up from coma and have a little to no strength at the moment. He pecked your forehead while you were catching your breath. Once you steadied your breathing, you told him, " I had a.. dream, Kei.." 

He hummed, urging you to proceed while playing with your (h/c) locks. You leaned your head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat and drawing shapes into his chest as you continued, " I was in a meadow.. Everything was calm.. and quiet.. then I heard voices.. They were loud but.. when I followed them, I realized.. I was quite far from.. my starting place. I found myself in front.. of a cozy-looking.. wooden cabin. As soon as I.. peeked into a window, I.. saw you watching tv.. with a child on your lap. She had blonde hair.. like you but I.. couldn't see both of your features.. After a while, I decided to go in. I knocked first.. before entering and then the child.. jumped on me, hugging my neck.. while I supported her.. She.. She called me Mama, Kei.. That was when.. I realized that the world.. I was in wasn't real.. because I didn't know.. who you were and.. who the child was.." _(R: Don't get confused by the pauses, I just think that reader-chan's still having a difficuly in speaking)_  
  


Kei uncomfortably squirmed in his seat. " Speaking of that.. I'm really sorry for what I did—for everything that I did. I hurt you so much.. I really don't deserve y—" You cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips, shushing him." It's alright, Kei... I love you.. and I already knew.. that it was.. going to happen.. Loving you.. came with risks.. because you're just.. like the moon. You showed me.. different sides of you.. and never failed.. to surprise me for.. the beauty and uniqueness.. of each," you said while you looked up at him. In return, he gazed into your eyes and rested his forehead against yours.

" I love you too.. What I did was unforgivable but you still forgave me.. As much as I am embarrassed to say sappy shit.. I thank you for being my sun, for giving me light and for being with me despite of how many times I hurt you.. Thank you for being my sun that always rises no matter how many times you went down because of me.. Thank you for waking up and for giving me a chance to make up for my mistakes. I—shit." Kei screw his eyes shut to keep his tears in when he got reminded of the fact that everything that had happened so far was all his fault.

_What if you didn't wake up? What would happen? What would I do?_

He shoved his _'what-ifs'_ to the back of his mind. What was important is that you didn't leave him, that you didn't go away; that you fought to stay. " I really don't deserve you but—fuck, I love you too much to let you go.." he confessed as he kissed your forehead to hide his blushing face.

You smiled. "I wouldn't want you to let me go either.. This ring proves that I'll be yours forever soon, right?" you asked with your smile turning into a cheeky grin. At that, he cleared his throat and reluctantly gazed into your eyes; chuckling nervously. " About that.. Will you marry—" You pecked his lips and said, " Yes, I will, Kei." before he could finish his proposal and giggled at his flustered and startled expression. He looked so adorable.  
  
  
  


**_Fast forward to six or so months.._ **

"Tsukki, aren't you going to give them a call? I'm sure they would love to see her," Yamaguchi asked as he stood beside the blonde in the elevator. Kei just shrugged as his response, getting out of the elevator once they reached the ground floor so they could buy food outside.  
  
  


" I already gave them one two days ago. Who knows, they might be running back to Japan as of this moment."  
  
  


**. . . . .**  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a timeout for Japan, they were having difficulties in facing the tall blockers from Russia. They wouldn't be having any if it weren't for two of their members not being in their usual shape; they also looked anxious about something. Who are they, you ask? Who else but the simpleton couple who loves volleyball?  
  
  
  
  


"Like I said, all of you—no, not all of you—you two!" The coach pointed at Kageyama and Hinata. " You need to snap out of whatever daze you're in! Can someone tell me why they are even acting like this on a match?! This isn't normal!"

Someone from the team raised their hand and waited for the coach to give them permission to speak. " Their friend told them that their wife just gave birth and teased them for leaving exactly before their wife went into labor. They won't be able to see them until this match is over," they told him who just grunted and thought deeply, coming up with an idea to let two of his star players recuperate.  
  
  


" If you want to see them, you better finish this match quickly or the both of you won't get to reach the last flight for this day." The coach sighed to top it off, letting them do their thing. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other; with just a glance, they knew what they needed to do. Their eyes were shining as they stepped onto the court with a new aura, intimidating the offending team and their teammates.  
  


When the coach said that they better end the match quickly, they did it _literally._ Their opponents couldn't keep up with their speed and it also seemed that their teammates were barely keeping pace—it was like only the two of them were playing and scoring points. After the match, they immediately took a bath and changed their clothes quickly before catching a cab to the airport.

" Kageyama, do you think we can run back home? Is it faster?" Hinata was hit on the top of his head, causing him to whine in pain and look up at his boyfriend with puppy eyes. Kageyama blushed and stuttered, " _B-BOKE!_ Do you know how long that would take you?! And don't say _'we'_ , don't include me in your stupidity! "  
  


**. . . . .**  
  
  


"Kenma- _nii_ , is Kuroo- _senpai_ coming?" you asked your cousin while you ate a piece of (f/f) that Kei fed you. Your hands were still numb from holding onto the metal bars too tightly so you couldn't eat by yourself. Kenma nodded and told you, " I already called him earlier.. I might've disrupted him.." He vaguely remembered the sound of explosion and Kuroo's coughs.  
  


"How about Bo- _senpai_ and Aka- _senpai_?" You questioned again. He paused his game, knowing that you were going to ask more questions and opted to stare at you while you munched on your food. "They said they were on the way to get Kuroo. Apparently, they made plans to have a drink or something. They might come together because Bokuto- _san_ panicked when I told him the little angel's out," he said as pointed at the bundle of blankets in your arms.  
  
  


You nodded and giggled at that. " I could totally see Bo- _senpai_ running and squawking around like an owl." Kei let out a snort and covered his mouth while feeding you the last of your food then setting it aside. He took a seat on the bed and wrapped an arm around you, just as you stopped laughing and asked, " How about you, Kenma- _nii?_ "

He tilted his head, confused at what you mean so you rephrased it. " I heard that you started dating Kuroo- _senpai_ two months ago." He let out an _'oh'_ then smiled. " I kind of threatened him into dating me. It's quite selfish of me, I know.. but I haven't made any moves yet. I'm giving him time.. and I could see how.. he's really trying his best."

" That's great, Kenma- _nii!_ We could finally rest from all the drama!" The three of you simultaneously laughed—scratch that, they enjoyed watching and listening to you laugh more; you didn't even notice.  
  
  


**. . . . .**  
  
  
  
  
  


A male wearing a black jersey uniform was running towards the direction of the hospital that you were in. "Bokuto- _san_ , please slow down! You might bump into someone!" The one behind the running male warned, panting as he ran after him. He had been for the past minutes or so because after his match ended, he bolted outside the arena. 

Bokuto just turned to him with wide golden orbs, not being able to comprehend his words in his panicked state. "AKAASHI!! WE NEED TO HURRY UP! SHE'S OUT, SHE'S OUT!!" He repeated his words like a chant but his voice was deafening, Akaashi had to bow and apologize while running after him and he had never felt so embarrassed for his boyfriend, except for those moments. He still loves him though. They kept at it until they reached the entrance and Bokuto bumped into three grown men.

The man with messy raven hair groaned in pain while sitting up, his eyes flashing in recognition towards those he bumped into. " Oh, it's you, Bro! Did Tsukki give you a call?" he asked as he stood up and offered a hand to him. Bokuto accepted his help and rose on his feet, replying to his question, " Tsukki's too stingy to do it so no, pudding head- _kun_ did."

"Man, that hurt!!" Bokuto whined and rubbed at his backside. Akaashi shook his head and helped the other ravenette that fell with them. "Of course, it would hurt. I warned you earlier, Bokuto- _san_ but you didn't listen to me." He ignored his boyfriend's whine as he took in the familiar features.

Kuroo went to the orange head to help him up too. "Ohh~! It's shrimpy- _chan!_ I thought the both of you were playing in Russia?" he asked as the latter sheepishly scratched at his head. " Well, you see.." he started, clearing his throat before proceeding, "Tsukishima gave us a call so we finished the match quickly like WHOOSH! Then we caught a flight like BAAM, BAM, BOOM! Then we ran here to—" As though he just remembered, his eyes widened as he swiveled around to face his boyfriend.

" Speaking of that.. Kageyama, let's go!!" Hinata pulled on the setter's hand and ran inside the hospital. The others immediately followed suit, excited to see you and your little angel. When you woke up from coma, you couldn't remember some of them but thankfully, after some time of getting to know them and bonding with each other, you began to regain your memories ( but not all of them yet). It was only a month and half ago when you stopped being so formal and started calling them like you used to do.  
  


They elevator took too long so they decided to run up the stairs until they reached your floor so when they reached your room and slammed the doors open, they instantly bent over with their hands at their knees; gulping as much air that they could into their lungs.

"What the hell."  
  


"Kei." You looked at him sternly, saying, "Go get them water." He tutted, leaning down to kiss you on the lips and the baby's forehead before brushing past the panting males that appeared in your room.

"What happened to you guys?" Yamaguchi asked as he walked towards the simpleton couple. They told him about what happened while Kuroo went to sit with your cousin beside your bed, searching for his hand and holding it in his. Kenma tensed as a blush coated his cheeks—but it was all gone when he looked up to see his boyfriend's face. He snorted then pointed at it, asking, "What happened to your face, Kuroo?"

Kuroo smirked, brushing his hair up as he said, " Oh, this? This was molded to perfection." Kenma just gave him a disgusted look, mentally asking himself why he fell for this dork. They were cut off shortly when you burst into laughter, causing them to focus their attention on you.

" Wipe your face, Kuroo- _senpai!_ It's powdered black! Were you experimenting when Kenma- _nii_ gave you a call?" You grinned as you offered him the box of tissues on the bedside table. He accepted it, wiping his face and giving you a nod. Your smile grew even wider when Kenma took the tissue out of Kuroo's hand and cupped his cheek; wiping his face for him.  
  
  


Your attention was caught by Bokuto when he greeted you. "HEY, HEY, HEEYY, (Y/N)- _CHAN_!! How's the little angel?!" He looked over your shoulder to eye the bundle of blankets in your arms.  
  
  


"Bokuto- _san_ , not so loud please. She might get scared and cry," Akaashi chided his boyfriend as he went beside him to make sure none of that happens. You nodded, agreeing with Akaashi, adding, " She's also sleeping as of the moment so.." You winked and placed your index finger over your lips, gesturing them to stay quiet.  
  


They nodded furiously and zipped their mouths shut. " Would you like to see her? I can wake her up and don't worry because she doesn't cry that much.. perks of being Kei's daughter, you know?" You giggled as you they formed a circle around you, gulping out of excitement.

"Hey.. Keira, wake up.. Your uncles came to see you~" you cooed softly. Keira only nuzzled more into your chest, tossing and turning before opening her doe ochre eyes to look up at you. You smiled at her then faced Kuroo, asking,"Would you like to hold her?" You held Keira up to him once he nodded and carefully gave her to him, letting him wrap his arms around her little body securely. Looking at her, they saw a complete replica of you and Kei. She was beautiful.  
  
  


"Oii, Kuroo! I want to hold her too!" Bokuto whined. Kuroo glanced at Akaashi to ask for permission and he shook his head so he stuck his tongue at Bokuto, snickering at his pouting face. "Please don't, Bokuto- _san_. I'm afraid that you'll drop her," Akaashi told him honestly.

Bokuto went puckered his lips (like this —3—) and didn't try to persuade his boyfriend anymore. "I won't drop our little angel, _ne_ , Keira- _chan_?" He poked Keira's nose, causing her to giggle and hold his finger. He instantly melted into a puddle right then and there. " See, you couldn't even handle that. What more if you carried her?" Akaashi sighed and hauled him to sit on the long sofa.  
  
  


"Tobio- _kun_ ~ You should hold her too!" you said, gesturing for Kuroo to give it to him. Kageyama shook his head in refusal but you insisted, giving him no choice but to hold Keira. He looked down at her, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile. Hinata paled, afraid that he would make Keira cry. "Kageyama!! Don—" He couldn't make it, Kageyama's already smiling. They were surprised. They didn't expect what happened next. Keira just giggled and slapped his cheeks. Afterwards, she started to reach behind him.

"Did the king scare you? I'm sorry for being late." Kei exchanged Keira for the bag of water bottles that he was holding. Kageyama didn't say anything. He was still kind of in a daze as he distributed the bottles to the others.  
  
  


Kei went to you after that exchange, sitting down beside you and giving you Keira. He kissed your forehead before the both of you lovingly looked down at Keira, making her reach up with a radiant smile.  
  
  


"We've come a long way, _ne,_ Kei?" You muttered as you leaned on him and held one of Keira's hand. He responded while holding both of his angels in his arms, "Yeah.. I'm glad we pulled through.."   
  


* * *

**_"Thankfully, the Sun always rises up to look forward to the Moon's different phases.."  
  
  
_ **

**_"She also loved the moon too much to leave him all alone.."  
  
_ **

**_"And the Moon felt the same, swearing to never repeat his mistakes.."  
  
  
_ **

**_"With both of them sharing the same sentiments, they will continue to love each other until time ceases to exist.."  
  
  
  
_ **

**_"And that is how the love story of the Sun and Moon goes, it will never end."_ **

" Now, let's get you to sleep, okay?" you told your daughter who gave you a sleepy smile. You chuckled as you tucked her into bed, brushing blonde strands of her hair away before placing a kiss on her forehead. You silently closed the door to her room and went into yours, going past the bed towards the balcony. You sighed, closing your eyes in content at the cool night breeze meeting your skin.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around you from behind and someone mumbled into your ear, "Hey, I missed you.." You smiled and turned in his arms, your hands on his chest as you looked up at the culprit's ochre hues, asking him, " I missed you too, Kei. Did you make Keita fall asleep?"

Kei nodded and leaned half of his weight on you, shoving his face into the crook of your neck. " That kid really loves the fish plushy that Kuroo- _san_ gave him. It instantly made him sleepy once it was in his hold." You giggled and ran your fingers through his messy hair, relishing the silence between the two of you.

"(Y/N).." you hummed in question, asking him to continue. " I listened to your story-telling with Keira," he told you, pulling away to look into your (e/c) orbs. You raised a brow and asked, " What about it? You know I love the moon."

Kei rolled his eyes. " I know, I'm the living proof of that."

"Hey!"

"What. I'm stating a fact here, Mrs. Tsukishima."

" Don't _'Mrs. Tsukishima'_ me, Mr. Tsukishima! You're being rude to your wife."

The both of you exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. " But seriously though.. as cheesy as this may sound.." Kei started and you nodded, pausing to let him proceed. " Our love is similar to the **_Sun and the Moon_** 's, right?" You agreed, slithering your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you.

" It is. It'll never end.." you said before you slid your eyes shut, your lips meeting his in a passionate kiss while the both of you were shone upon by the light from the moon residing in the night sky filled with twinkling stars.  
  


**_ E X T R A _ **

Once the both of you had enough, you rested your forehead on each other's, catching the breaths that you lost.

" Hey.." Kei called your attention and you hummed to let him know that you were listening. " Since the both of them are already sleeping.. what do you say about giving them a little sister?"  
  
  
  
  


You swore your heart never pounded against your chest that hard before. 

Fast forward to after nine months, Keira and Keita had a little sister.

**_ ~ F I N ~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first part of this series, I have a wattpad account and I'm also publishing my works from there to here for those who don't have it~

**Author's Note:**

> Rina: So about this, I'm here to explain some things.  
> I know you're all used to the kind of cheating where the cheated on breaks up with the one who cheated and gets angry at them and the one they cheated with but.. in reality, there's really someone like this: someone who'll choose to stay with the person they love. They can't bring themselves to leave and let go because they love their partner too much.
> 
> For Kei's side, correct me if I'm wrong but men really needs to fulfill their sexual desires. Kei doesn't want to overwhelm you so when Akane came, you know the rest. He despises Akane even if he sleeps with her. He despises himself for giving into his body. He only gets to—forgive me for my words—fuck her because he's closing his eyes and imagining it's you; that's why he's always avoiding your gaze. He only loves you, it's obvious.


End file.
